Red Rose
by Lady Wu
Summary: Ada tiga alasan mengapa Kyungsoo masih bertahan didalam kehidupannya yang tak lagi berarti apa-apa : 1. Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin. 2. Kyungsoo masih mencintai Jongin. 3. Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Jongin. Lalu, ketika Jongin meminta ia percaya untuk tetap berada disisinya, maka percayalah Kyungsoo memberikan hati serta jiwanya sebagai taruhan. GS! KAISOO! Red Rose/END.
1. Chapter 1

"Dia hidup di dua sisi yang berbeda."

"Apa dia gila?"

"Tidak sampai ditahap itu. Hanya sebatas trauma berkepanjangan yang membuatnya melarikan diri dengan sisinya yang lain untuk menutupi satu sisinya yang hancur."

"Seperti memaksa membagi diri dan memperlihatkan kepada dunia bahwa ia dua orang yang berbeda tapi nyatanya ia adalah satu?"

"Jika kau mudah memahaminya seperti itu. Maka aku menjawab iya."

"Kau psikolog?"

"Tidak lagi. Aku berhenti."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku _hyung_ nya."

.

.

 _"Kuberikan mawar merah sebagai lambang cinta yang tiada matinya meski nyatanya aku mati terkena durinya" —Kyungsoo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Kaisoo**_

 _ **The story is mine. Only mine. And forever will be mine.**_

 _ **But,**_

 _ **The cast are not belong to me. They are have their own life.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lady Wu's Present**_

 _ **Red Rose**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _My beloved sexy_ Kai ada di televisi." Baekhyun mengigit kecil roti ditangannya dengan tatapan fokus menatap layar televisi. "Ah, lelaki idaman. Tampannya. Menurutmu siapa yang lebih cantik? Aku atau model music video-nya si tampan?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya di balik meja kasir. Dahinya berlipat melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun. Mata Kyungsoo beralih melihat televisi yang tengah menampilkan sebuah music video dari seorang artis tampan. Kai— seorang artis tampan yang telah menggerakkan dunia dengan tarian _sexy_ dan wajahnya yang mempesona. Dan karenanya pula setiap hari Kyungsoo selalu terbiasa dengan pekikan-pekikan aneh ataupun pembicaraan tak masuk akal dari Baekhyun. Teman satu kerja dengannya itu memang selalu aktif berbeda dengan Luhan yang pendiam yang sedang membersihkan meja disudut sana.

"Ahh, andai saja nasibku baik seperti wanita itu. Dengan senang hati aku akan berpe— Aaaaa, apa itu? K-kau juga melihatnya 'kan? Kau melihatnya? Wanita itu! Wanita itu memeluknya. Memeluk Kai-ku! Aaaa, Demi Tuhan aku membenci wanita itu!" Baekhyun memekik histeris dengan tiba-tiba. Suaranya menggema di dalam toko yang -untung saja- sepi. Roti yang berada ditangannya terjatuh ketika ia terpekik kaget. Matanya membulat. Raut wajahnya mendadak pias.

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola mata jengah. Bibirnya berdecak. Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun selalu saja berlebihan. Jangan ditanya berapa kali dia menonton music video yang sama, berkali-kali dia menontonnya dan berkali-kali pula dia menunjukkan reaksi aneh yang sama. Dasar penggemar.

Fikiran Kyungsoo beralih ketika lonceng yang berada diatas pintu berbunyi. Pintu kaca terbuka. Menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk ke dalam toko mereka. Kyungsoo menatapnya dan tersenyum. Segera ia beranjak dari balik meja kasir mendekati pelanggan. Jam tujuh pagi. Tokonya baru saja buka beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan, dia adalah pelanggan pertama hari ini.

Kyungsoo meraih buku kecil serta sebuah pena untuk menulis, ia mendekati pelanggan yang mengambil tempat duduk disudut selatan. Posisi paling belakang dan tertutupi sebuah bunga besar penghias ruangan.

"Selamat pagi, apakah ada yang ingin anda pesan?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali beberapa saat kemudian pada meja yang sama dengan nampan dikedua tangannya. Ia meletakkan pesanan sang pelanggan dengan apik dan tersenyum sebagai isyarat mohon undur diri.

"Apakah a _cting_ nya sudah selesai? Atau kau masih ingin terus melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah. Ia membalikkan badan menghadap sang pelanggan. "Maaf?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

Sang pelanggan berdecak kesal. Ia membuka topi serta masker hitam yang menutupi rupa wajah sebelum jemarinya bergerak meraih cangkir. Sejenak disesapnya penuh damai coffee yang telah ia pesan. "Sayang, _acting_ mu jelek. Kembali ke sini. Temani aku duduk bersantai." Katanya kemudian.

Kyungsoo mendesah keras. Kedua pipinya menggembung bersamaan bibir yang menggerucut kedepan. Kesal.

Ia berjalan mendekati meja yang sama dan duduk disalah satu kursi. Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan dengan asal. Pandangannya berubah keruh. Hilang semua tata kesopanan yang ia perlihatkan sebelumnya. "Seharusnya kau menungguku kembali ke meja kasir. Jangan di panggil seperti itu."

"Lalu, meninggalkan aku sendiri disini?"

"Aku hanya mencoba melakukannya dengan baik. Dan kau merusak semuanya." Kyungsoo menggeram kesal.

"Wow. Kau marah padaku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku, aku lelaki yang tampan."

"Jongin!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan dipersimpangan jalan. Pukul sembilan malam tepat dan toko miliknya baru saja tutup.

Kyungsoo merapatkan mantel miliknya. Menyisirkan rambutnya yang terbang terkena terpaan angin. Ia tersenyum mengingat hari yang baru saja terlalui dengan sempurna. Pembukaan yang baik untuk tokonya yang terkesan baru. Pelanggan hari ini tak terlalu banyak. Namun, lebih meningkat dibanding dua bulan sebelumnya. Pekerjaan yang sederhana, tak terlalu mematokkan penghasilan harga, cukup mengisi waktunya yang kosong mampu membuatnya bahagia. Setidaknya ia tak hanya berdiam diri di apartement seperti beberapa tahun terakhir. Ia mempunyai pekerjaan yang ia suka dan tetap pula -tentu saja, ia pemiliknya-

Suara pekikan terdengar dari sela-sela bibir mungilnya ketika ia di kejutkan oleh sesorang yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo bergerak cepat menarik diri. Membalikkan badan dan akan memukul sang pelaku jika saja ia tak mengenalnya terlebih dahulu.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berteriak kesal.

Dibalik topi gelap dan masker hitamnya, Jongin tertawa geli. "Wajahmu lucu."

"Kau hampir membuatku mati karna serangan jantung!"

Tawa Jongin semakin meledak. Kedua matanya menyipit seiring bahunya bergetar kencang. "Kau lucu, sayang." Balasnya disela-sela tawa yang meledak.

"Aku membencimu." Suara Kyungsoo menajam. Seketika Jongin berhenti tertawa, ia mengusap airmata yang meleleh karna gelak tawanya sendiri. Menatap Kyungsoo aneh, lalu tersenyum senang.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, sayang." Jongin meraih jemari Kyungsoo dan menautkan tangan mereka berdua. Ia menarik Kyungsoo untuk melangkah bersama, mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang ditunjukkan padanya. Berjalan santai seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan malam. Ayo, kita makan dipinggir jalan. Ahh, sudah lama rasanya tak berdua denganmu."

.

.

.

Dinginnya malam tak menyurutkan antusiasme Kyungsoo ketika melihat lampu-lampu jalanan yang berkelap-kelip menerangi jalan. Matanya bersinar terang memperhatikan indahnya malam disudut kota seperti ini. Tak terlalu bising akan keramaian di pusat kota. Tak ada gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menjajakan besarnya dunia. Hanya ada penjaja makanan kecil di pinggir jalan, beberapa orang tengah bersantai dengan sepeda dimalam hari, dan berlimpah ruah pejalan kaki. Bibirnya tersenyum bahagia. Pohon-pohon menghiasi ditiap sudut tempat. Pohon yang sangat besar. Bertaburan cahaya ditiap daunnya -terkena cahaya lampu dari sang penjaja makanan-

"Senang rasanya bisa berada ditempat seperti ini." Kyungsoo berucap bahagia. Ia mempererat tautan tangan mereka berdua, kepalanya menoleh, "Ingin berkeliling bersama?"

Jongin membalas senyuman Kyungsoo. Ia merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang terkena sapuan angin malam. "Malam ini aku seutuhnya milikmu tanpa gangguan apapun." Ucapnya yakin.

Bibir Kyungsoo semakin tersenyum bahagia. "Senang bisa mendengar kata-katamu. Aku memegang perkataanmu sekarang." Ia kembali menarik jemari Jongin, mengajak lelaki itu berjalan bersama dan mulai menikmati apa yang ada disekitar mereka.

Tempat ini bukanlah tempat wisata terkenal. Bukan tempat berkualitas bagus untuk dikunjungi. Tapi setidaknya, disini bisa terasa jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan duduk berdua direstoran mahal yang diiringi musik membosankan. Disana terasa sangat gersang dan mati. Berbeda dengannya, jalanan ini ramai dan hidup. Benar. Ini kehidupan. Terasa ramai. Lengkap. Tidak sendiri. Tidak sepi. Dan yang terpenting tidaklah mati.

"Kau suka?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin.

Jongin mendesah. Ia meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Kyungsoo, berharum buah-buahan kesukaan Kyungsoo. "Tak ingin membeli sesuatu?" Jongin memeluknya dari belakang. Mereka melangkah pelan, satu-dua langkah kaki mereka bergerak bersamaan.

 _"Kau.."_ Suaranya terdengar jernih. "Aku memiliki semuanya yaitu _kau."_

Jongin tergelak. "Ohh, lihatlah sayangku ini sudah pandai berkata puitis."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Ia mulai menyamankan diri didalam kukungan Jongin. Lelaki bodoh itu tanpa melihat keadaan dengan santainya memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti ini ditempat umum— memeluknya dari belakang dan mereka melangkah bersama. Pelan, sangat pelan tapi entah mengapa rasanya ini akan berlalu dengan cepat. Kesibukan esok yang menunggu mungkin? Mereka jarang bersama.

"Lain kali aku akan membeli buku kata-kata puitis seperti itu."

"Mengapa?"

"Agar kita terlihat lebih romantis." Katanya cepat. Pelukannya semakin terasa erat.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kau lebih dari cukup untukku."

 _"Kau lebih dari cukup untukku."_ Jongin mengulang tanpa beban, dan Kyungsoo kembali tertawa. "Heii, kita tak makan malam?"

"Aku tahu kau sudah makan malam." Sejenak Kyungsoo mendesah, pipinya mulai mendingin karena angin malam.

"Aku belum makan malam."

"Iya. Benar. Kau belum makan malam. Dan jika kau belum makan malam seharusnya kau tetap memaksaku pergi ke tempat penjualnya bukan berjalan-jalan seperti ini."

Jongin tertawa. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh mereka berdua kekiri dan kekanan, "Kau pintar." Gumamnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia menyentuh perutnya sendiri, mengusapnya pelan lalu menghela.

 _Tapi kau lebih pintar. Sangat pintar,_ batinnya.

.

.

 _Malam ini apakah kita benar-benar tertawa? -Kyungsoo-_

26 Januari 2015

.

.

.

.

 _This is my first time to published a story on this fandom. I never thought that i would do it because i didn't have enough courage. So, i hope you all like my story. And please leave a review that would make me more courage to write the next stories._

 _Last, mind to review?_

 _And_ Hi, salam kenal.

 _Love ya,_

 _A fanfiction by Me,_

 _Lady Wu_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kaisoo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _The story is mine. Only mine. And forever will be mine._**

 ** _But,_**

 ** _The casts are not belong to me. They have their own life._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Lady Wu's Present_**

 ** _Red Rose_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kehidupan pernikahan yang hampir memasuki tahun ke enam, dan dengan pengenalan awal selama tiga bulan, selama itu pula Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin selalu suka melakukan sesuatu sesuai kehendaknya walaupun Kyungsoo melarang dengan keras. Jongin akan terus memaksa Kyungsoo agar keinginannya tercapai. Tak peduli Kyungsoo yang menolak dan berteriak histeris sampai suara habis, Jongin akan terus memperjuangkan keinginannya hingga tercapai.

Dan dari dulu sampai sekarang, Kyungsoo juga tahu bahwa Jongin sangatlah kekanak-kanakkan.

"Bagaimana? Lucu, bukan?"

Kyungsoo mendelik tajam. "Keluar."

Dengan cepat Jongin merubah raut wajahnya. Mengeluarkan wajah memelas dan meminta pengabulan. "Dia sangatlah menggemaskan."

"Keluar." Kyungsoo berdesis pelan.

"Sayaang.." Jongin mulai bersikap seperti balita kecil berumur tiga tahun.

"Jangan kira aku akan mengabulkan ide sialanmu itu." Ia menatap Jongin tajam. "Bawa dia keluar. Dan buang dia."

"Aku suka dia."

"Aku tak peduli!"

"Sayang, dia lucuuu."

"Lucu setelah dia menyabotase seluruh isi apartementku. Lucu setelah dia menghancurkan seluruh ruangan diapartmentku. Lucu setelah dia membuang kotorannya disofaku. Lucu setelah dia mengacak-acak apartmentku."

Jongin mengernit bingung. "Sayang, dia belum menyentuh apapun. Kami baru tiba"

"Itu bayangan gilaku tentang anjing sialan itu. Nanti setelah dia tinggal disini dan kau membiarkannya hidup bersamaku, pada akhirnya dia akan menghancurkan isi apartementku!" Kyungsoo mengerang marah.

Mendengar Kyungsoo yang berkata begitu membuat bibir Jongin terkulum manis. "Sayang," Panggilnya lembut sembari mengangkatnya tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo. Seekor hewan kecil berbulu coklat lembut. "Jjanggu masih kecil dan menggemaskan."

"Jjanggu?" Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya.

Dengan bangga pula Jongin mengangguk yakin. Ia melangkah masuk kedalam dan meletakkan anjing itu diatas sofa. Gonggongan kecilnya menyadarkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam di pintu.

"Keluarkan dia dari apartmentku!" Kyungsoo mulai berteriak marah.

"Apartment kita" Jongin menyela cepat.

Kyungsoo berdecih. Ia melangkah murka menjauhi pintu hendak masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membiarkan Jongin berdua dengan anjing sialannya itu. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, sahutan Jongin mengubah segalanya.

"Oh, ya ampun. Sayang, dia pipis. Bagaimana ini?"

"JONGIN!"

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka mata secara perlahan. Jemarinya telah meraba kesisi sampingnya tapi tak menemukan siapapun. Seseorang yang semalam tidur disampingnya pergi entah kemana. Ia mulai menggerakkan kedua bola matanya melihat jam dinding yang bergantungan. _04:50 a.m._ Dan Kyungsoo menghela pelan.

Kyungsoo mulai mengangkat diri dan duduk bersandar pada ranjang. Kepalanya menunduk, tangannya digerakkan untuk menumpu kepalanya sendiri. Diurutnya perlahan-lahan keningnya yang berdenyut, lalu menghela lebih keras. Ia menarik udara kemudian menghembuskannya. Beberapa hari terakhir ia merasa sangat lelah.

Sedetik Kyungsoo menoleh ke sampingnya yang tak ada siapapun, namun tak berlangsung lama ia mengalihkan kepala dengan cepat. Ada sebuah kertas merah kecil diatas meja nakas, beberapa deretan kalimat didalam sana menarik perhatiannya hingga Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan mulai membaca.

Ia terdiam beberapa detik dan mendengus. Tersenyum meremehkan, "Bukankah memang selalu seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo bangkit. Ia berjalan keluar kamar sembari menyanggul rambutnya keatas hingga berbentuk bulatan cepol. Jemarinya meremas kertas yang masih berada disaku baju tidurnya lalu dibuangnya sembarangan.

 _'Aku ada jadwal, kau tahu 'kan? Kris baru saja menghubungiku dan kami akan pergi bersama. Kali ini akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Aku akan menelfonmu nanti seperti biasa. Jaga kesehatanmu, sayang. Aku mencintaimu.'_

 _Your love,_  
 _Kim Jongin_

 _._

 _._

Hal yang Kyungsoo benci hari ini adalah gonggongan keras diapartmentnya. Sejak ia membersihkan diri dan tengah bersiap untuk ke tokonya, anjing kecil itu terus menerus menggonggong tanpa etika. Jjanggu terus menerus meneror Kyungsoo, mengikuti Kyungsoo bahkan sampai ke kamar mandi sekalipun dan puncaknya saat ini, anjing kecil tersebut mencakar-cakar kakinya yang terbalut celana jeans menggunakan tangan-tangan kecil itu. Bagaimana Kyungsoo akan pergi dengan tenang setelah ini?

"Oh, ayolah. Aku harus ke tokoku anjing sialan." Umpatnya. Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakkan kakinya sendiri, mendorong Jjanggu agar menjauh darinya tapi sialnya lagi anjing itu kembali dan mengganggu Kyungsoo dengan kuku-kuku kecilnya.

Kyungsoo mengerang kasar. Ia mulai berkacak pinggang. "Aku bukan tuanmu!"

Jjanggu mendongak, ia menatap Kyungsoo iba. Lidahnya terjulur keluar dan mulai duduk dengan rapi tanpa memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka. Lama mereka bersitatap hingga pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh kecil tersebut ke dalam dekapannya.

Dengan menggerutu sepanjang langkah, Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartment dan menguncinya kasar. Ia berjalan kesal sembari merogoh saku celana guna meraih ponsel. Mencari nama seseorang lalu menghubunginya,

"Aku ada urusan yang tak penting tapi penting." Katanya ketika telfonnya tersambung tanpa mengucapkan salam. "Mana kutahu artinya. Kau fikir saja sendiri." Ucapnya lagi.

Kyungsoo menekan tombol lift, dan masuk kedalam kotak persegi tersebut ketika terbuka. "Aku tak akan pergi ke toko hari ini. Bisakah kau pergi sekarang? Baekhyun dan Luhan kurasa sudah menunggu diluar."

Sejenak ia memperbaiki posisi anjing kecil itu, matanya melirik tajam. "Maafkan aku yang menggangu tidurmu, tuan Oh Sehun. Tapi kau juga berkerja ditokoku. Dan sayangnya lagi kau memiliki kunci cadangan itu. Jadi, pergi sekarang. Jangan biarkan dua gadis itu menung... AKU TAK MENERIMA ALASAN APAPUN, BODOH!"

Dengan kasar Kyungsoo mematikan panggilan, lalu mendengus keras. "Terpujilah aku hari ini"

.

.

"Jadi, lihatlah sekarang." Katanya. "Si anjing lucu yang kelaparan dan aku menungguinya makan. Apa kau begitu menyukainya? Aku merasa diabaikan."

Baru saja Kyungsoo selesai membeli beberapa keperluan untuk anjing kecil itu. Tali ikatnya, tempat tidur kecil untuknya, mangkuk makanan, beberapa bungkus kotak makan, bahkan Kyungsoo juga membeli aksesoris untuk leher anjing kecil itu. Kalung platinum berbandul bola kerincing. Bola tersebut selalu berbunyi ketika Jjanggu berjalan.

Kyungsoo memeluk kedua kakinya. "Apa kau makannya masih lama? Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu makan?" Jemarinya bergerak menyentuh kepala mungil yang terus bergoyang mengunyah makanannya dimangkuk berwarna hijau tua.

Mereka bersantai dibawah pohon dipinggir jalan. Duduk berdua guna menunggu Jjanggu menyelesaikan makannya. Kyungsoo tak keberatan dengan pandangan remeh orang berlalu lalang padanya. Ia menganggap tatapan itu sebagai angin lalu. Apa salahnya duduk dibawah pohon hanya demi menunggui seekor anjing makan? Akan lebih repot jika Kyungsoo membawanya ke apartement dan jika Jjanggu mati ditengah jalan karena kelaparan sebelum tiba bagaimana? Jongin pasti akan membunuhnya.

"Dia membawamu, lagi." Kyungsoo menumpukan dagu diatas lututnya sendiri. "Aku tahu maksudnya agar aku tak kesepian. Tapi caranya salah. Ini bukan yang ku mau." Jemarinya bergerak mengelus bulu-bulu lembut itu. "Dan sialnya aku tak bisa menolak."

Jongin selalu melakukannya. Mengirim hewan peliharaan untuk menemani Kyungsoo, lalu lelaki itu pergi. Berkali-kali seperti ini. Menghilang sepagi tadi bukanlah hal baru untuk Kyungsoo. Ia terbiasa. Dan selalu terbiasa.

"Heii Jjanggu.." Kyungsoo tersenyum, lembut. "Mari kita saling mengenal."

.

.

 _Setelah ini aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi kita selalu bersama selamanya, 'kan? -Kyungsoo-_

12 Februari 2015

.

.

 _This is my first time to published a story on this fandom. I never thought that i would do it because i didn't have enough courage. So, i hope you all like my story. And please leave a review that would make me more courage to write the next stories._

 _I'm sorry for not writing this important thing. This is a Genderswitch story. Seriously, i really forgot it. Thanks for reminding me, guys._

Dan terimakasih juga untuk yang ngereview _**Big thanks for you al** **l.** _ Aku kira gak bakal ada yang suka ahaha. Btw, Chapter satu dan duanya memang sedikit karena baru pengenalan. Dan oh ya, di setiap chapter ada potongan-potongan yang bisa dijadiin penguat chapter terakhir. Jadi semoga bisa bener-bener memahami per chapternya ya biar gak bingung.

Heii, guys, Menurut kalian, kenapa Jongin ngebawa Jjanggu untuk nemenin Kyungsoo diapartment? Jjanggu juga ikut andil dalam inti permasalahan lho. Hihihi, Ada yang tahu? Ada yang bisa nebak?

 _Last, mind to review?_

 _And Hi,_ salam kenal.

 _Love ya,_

 _A fanfiction by Me,_

 _Lady Wu_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kaisoo_**

 ** _The story is mine. Only mine. And forever will be mine._**

 ** _But,_**

 ** _The casts are not belong to me. They have their own life._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Lady Wu's Present_**

 ** _Red Rose_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mungkin jauh dari yang Kyungsoo fikirkan tentang pagi ini. Ia mengira akan berlalu dengan cepat ketika ia membuka mata, akan tetapi pagi itu wajah Jjanggu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu lalu menghambat segalanya. Anjing kecil itu membuat masalah. Sofa yang baru saja tiba sore kemarin, harus terkena 'kotorannya' lagi. Bau pesing menghantam indera penciuman Kyungsoo dengan telak disaat ia membuka pintu kamar sampai-sampai membuatnya menahan mual pada pagi hari. Mungkin nanti Kyungsoo akan mengajarinya tentang cara _mari-mengurusi-diri-sendir_ i pada Jjanggu. Anjing kecil itu harus terlatih melakukannya.

"Ah, kau datang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia akan memasuki ruang kerjanya ketika Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan suara, "Anjing kecil?"

Dan Kyungsoo tersadar. Ia melirik Jjanggu didalam dekapannya. Anjing kecil itu diam tanpa banyak tingkah yang berarti, berbeda dari pagi kemarin. Ahh, faktor makan memang mempengaruhi segalanya. "Anjingku."

Baekhyun berteriak riang. "Kau penyuka anjing?" Tanyanya. Ia melangkah menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu meraih anjing kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya sendiri.

"Hanya untuk teman di apartment." Kyungsoo menjawab jujur.

Baekhyun mencebik. "Anjing selucu ini hanya mempunyai pengaruh seperti itu padamu?"

"Maksudmu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun malah berbalik badan menuju pintu dapur. "Kufikir dia _temanmu_ bukan teman _diapartmentmu_. Bagaimana bisa dia yang polos ini hanya dianggap tak berarti seperti itu? Aku tahu dia anjing peliharaan. Tapi setidaknya jangan anggap dia begitu. Kau seperti tak menerimanya dengan senang hati. Atau kau memang tak menyukainya? Kalau begitu mengapa memelihara anjing sepolos ini? Lihat saja nanti kau akan merasakan betapa kehilangan ketika dia tak ada."

Suara Baekhyun teredam samar-samar dibalik pintu dapur. Dia masih mengoceh entah apa itu, sesekali terdengar sahutan _'jahat sekali'_ atau _'dia anjing yang baik'_ atau ' _Kyungsoo benar-benar tak tahu rasanya sendiri'._ Tak tahu rasanya sendiri? Mari kita ukur seberapa jauh pemikiran Baekhyun tentang dirinya. Kyungsoo justru lebih tahu rasanya. Sangat tahu melebihi yang Baekhyun bayangkan. Karena Kyungsoo, yang _merasakannya._

Diantara fikiran yang masih bertentangan liar, getaran ponsel disaku menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Ia meraihnya, terdiam beberapa detik lalu mengangkatnya seraya berjalan memasuki ruangan. "Halo.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik." Katanya. "Bagaimana disana? Kau menyukainya?"

Dari seberang sana, Jongin menjawab riang. Suaranya terdengar damai hingga Kyungsoo bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya Jongin disana. "Aku tak meminta apapun. Hanya kau kembali, itu cukup." Kejujuran. "Sudah kubilang aku memiliki semuanya yaitu _kau_."

Kau. Dan kau. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo seegois ini?

Respon yang Jongin berikan sama seperti malam itu. Heboh sendiri bersorak menggoda. Dan Kyungsoo membiarkannya begitu, tak menyela ataupun membantah. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduk disaat Jongin mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan. Kyungsoo bersandar nyaman dikursi kerja, kedua bola matanya bergerak sendiri, "Jjanggu? Dia merusak sofaku lagi."

Jongin tergelak diujung sana.

"Baunya sangat menyengat ketika aku membuka pintu kamar. Dan sofaku berubah warna. Sepertinya aku harus mengajarinya tata cara menggunakan toilet di apartment agar dia bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri."

Kyungsoo menjedanya, "Dan kufikir dia baik ketika ia menyelesaikan makannya. Tapi buruknya adalah dia suka menaiki kursi makan lalu naik lagi menggapai meja makan lalu akhirnya menggangguku makan. Tadi pagi juga begitu. Serealku direbutnya tanpa permisi. Malam kemarin aku harus terpaksa membiarkan lauk kesukaanku padanya. Jongin, dia suka makan. Dan makannya sangaaaat banyak."

Dengan patuh, Jongin mendengarkan. Kyungsoo kembali berbicara panjang lebar. Tentang harinya kemarin yang tak masuk kerja, membeli perlengkapan baru untuk Jjanggu, menemani anjing kecil itu menghabiskan sarapannya dipinggir jalan, bagaimana tatapan orang padanya, bagaimana hari sesudahnya, dan pada saat akan membicarakan tentang Jjanggu yang mempunyai kebiasaan mencakar-cakar sofa, Jongin menghentikan dengan lembut,

 _'Kau menyukainya?'_

Kyungsoo mengerjap, "Menyukainya?" Tatapan Kyungsoo teralih pada pintu ruangannya yang terbuka. Baekhyun datang membawa Jjanggu, ia terdiam dipintu masuk dan setelah Kyungsoo memberi kode masuk barulah Baekhyun melangkah menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan anjing berbulu coklat itu diatas pangkuan Kyungsoo. "Suka?" Ulangnya tak yakin. Jemari Kyungsoo mengelus bulu-bulu lembut anjing itu. Ia menatapnya dalam-dalam, menyelami pemikirannya sendiri, "Aku suka dia."

Baekhyun berkerut binggung ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tiba-tiba,namun ia acuh dan berlalu begitu saja keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo.

"Kata Baekhyun dia temanku" gumamnya. "Baekhyun bertanya mengapa aku harus memelihara anjing ini jika aku tak suka dia, lalu aku berfikir yang membeli dia bukan aku tapi kau." Jari telunjuk Kyungsoo bermain-main dikepala Jjanggu, membuat bulatan abstrak. "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku sangat menyukai dia. Sangking sukanya aku berfikir aku gila sendiri. Fikiranku bilang dia bukan temanku. Dia lebih dari itu." Kyungsoo menegakkan punggungnya, ia kembali bergumam kecil hingga sukses membuat Jongin terdiam membeku. "Bolehkah aku berfikir dia _anakku_ sendiri, Jongin?"

.

.

"Sudah kubilang jangan membuat masalah!"

"Aku tak akan membuat masalah. Aku hanya menggunakan hak-ku disini."

"Hak? Hak apa? Hak untuk mencuci otak pemimpinmu lalu aku dipecat sesudahnya begitu? Kau ini kenapa? Jika ada masalah katakan saja. Jangan sampai menyangkutkan pada Kyungsoo—"

"Kau membuatku dan Luhan menunggu satu jam, Demi Tuhan!"

Brak!

Kyungsoo terlonjak. Kaget. "Ada apa?" Matanya menilik ingin tahu. Leher Kyungsoo sedikit terjulur melewati bahu Baekhyun, ia menatap Luhan yang berdiri dipintu ruangan meminta penjelasan namun gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu menandakan bahwa ia tak tahu menahu.

"Sedikit informasi aku tak suka dia."

"Aku juga tak menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo mengerjap. Ia masih belum mengerti apa yang membuat Baekhyun berteriak keras seperti ini. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tahu bahwa gadis itu sedikit -sangat- kurang akur jika berhubungan dengan Sehun. Mereka sering bertengkar tak jelas. Entah itu perkara kecil atau besar, mereka akan selalu berargumen sendiri-sendiri dengan suara lantang dan menghancurkan keheningan di toko miliknya. Tapi sejauh yang Kyungsoo tahu, pertengkaran antar sesama teman kerja itu selalu berakhir damai tanpa menyangkut pautkan Kyungsoo didalamnya. Dan, ada apa dengan pagi ini? Pertengkaran mereka yang konyol lalu menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan Kyungsoo tanpa mengindahkan tata krama kepada pemimpin?

"Apa aku terlibat?" Delikan tajam Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menciut takut. "Ehem— " Kyungsoo memperbaiki posisi duduk tanpa mengubah tiduran Jjanggu diatas pahanya. "Kufikir aku harus tahu permasalahan kalian."

"Aku tahu dia karyawan kesayanganmu." Perkataan Baekhyun semakin memperbanyak kerutan didahi Kyungsoo. "Dia temanmu yang sayang sekali tak bisa menjadi koki bintang lima sesuai keinginannya yang—

"Aku berkerja empat tahun di _Prince Hotel_ jika kau ingin tahu." Sehun menyela cepat. Suaranya terdengar tak baik.

"Aku tak peduli." Baekhyun membalas tak kalah tajam. "Yang pasti aku tahu alasan pemimpin disana memecatmu hingga—

Sehun tertawa mengejek. "Sedikit informasi aku mengundurkan diri dengan sangat terhormat dari sana, _nona_."

Baekhyun berdecih tak suka. Sorotan tajam dari matanya benar-benar memperkeruh suasana. Kyungsoo menghela berat, keadaan disekitarnya membuat mentalnya sedikit tertekan. "Baiklah. Apa yang terjadi sini?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengubah posisi duduknya, mencari rasa nyaman ketika ia bersandar lelah. "Singkat saja."

"Aku tak tahu." Sehun memutuskan kontak mata diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun. "Tiba-tiba saja dia menyerangku ketika aku sampai beberapa menit lalu. Sudah kubilang dia gorila Afrika yang lari dari hutan."

Baekhyun bersedekap. "Singkat saja." Ia menatap Kyungsoo kesal. "Diantara hubungan teman baik yang terjadi pada kalian berdua, aku ingin memprotes disini. Jika kau masih membela dia sebagai temanmu, maka kau benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan"

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak mengerti sekarang.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sehun jengah.

"Dia membuatku dan Luhan menunggu satu jam lebih!"

Hening.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, "Maaf?"

"Kau bilang kau menyuruhnya datang cepat kemarin pagi,"

Sejenak Kyungsoo melirik Sehun, "Aku menyuruhnya begitu" gumamnya.

"Tapi apa? Dia tak datang secepat yang kau suruh, malah dia datang satu jam kemudian. Bayangkan apa yang terjadi padaku dan Luhan jika saja Chanyeol tak menjemput kunci cadangan diapartmentnya. Luhan yang membeku? Kau tahu gadis itu mempunyai fisik lemah dengan udara yang dingin. Bahkan akibatnya sekarang dia terkena flu. Oh ya Tuhan, aku tak menyangka karyawan kesayanganmu ini begitu nistanya menjadi seorang manusia." Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang terpaku ditempat dengan tatapan kesal. Dari sudut matanya, ia kembali melirik Kyungsoo tajam, "Kufikir dia bukanlah karyawan teladan, kau tahu? Dia tak tepat waktu, suka seenaknya sendiri, dan yang terpenting bagaimana bisa dia menyiksa teman satu kerjanya seperti itu. Oh, ya ampun Kyungsoo. Dia perlu di beri hukuman biar jera." Suara Baekhyun mengecil, ia berbalik melangkah keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo, meninggalkan Sehun beserta Kyungsoo disana.

Perlu beberapa detik hingga suara hela nafas Kyungsoo membuat Sehun menciut takut. Dengan tatapan meminta belas kasih ia menatap Kyungsoo, " _Okay._ Aku bisa jelaskan." Katanya.

Dan Kyungsoo bersedekap. Menunggu penjelasan Sehun lebih lanjut. Tapi sejauh yang Sehun lihat arti tatapan mata Kyungsoo padanya, ini bukanlah berita yang baik. "Aku sulit bangun pagi. Oke?" Ia menelan salivanya. "Jadi, setelah kau menelfon, aku tertidur dan... dan semuanya terjadi. Maaf aku lalai kali ini. Aku tak akan membela diriku sendiri karena aku tahu aku salah. Dan— " Jeda sejenak. "Apa aku mendapat hukuman?"

"Ya."

Dunia serasa runtuh saat itu juga. Jawaban kecil tapi pengaruhnya begitu besar untuk Sehun. "Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang—

"Kali ini kau harus membuka toko setiap pagi."

"—maaf, APA?"

"Aku tahu telingamu berfungsi dengan baik."

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Kau bercanda?"

"Aku serius." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar tak bisa dibantah.

"Aku rela mengepel lantai, mengelap jendela dan meja atau lembur untuk mencuci piring sekalipun. Dengan rela aku akan mengerjakannya tapi membuka toko pagi hari? Jangan bercanda. Aku tak bisa." Sehun berseru frustasi. "Aku butuh tidur. Dan yang kau katakan tadi bisa saja membunuhku."

"Tak ada yang mati hanya karena bangun pagi dan membuka toko, Sehun." Ujar Kyungsoo santai. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, menelisik mata lelaki itu lebih jauh. "Lagi pula kufikir lebih baik kau datang pagi daripada terlambat setiap hari."

Raut wajah Sehun memelas iba, "Kyungsoo aku butuh tidur. Aku lelah bekerja seharian dan aku butuh tidur untuk tenagaku? Bagaimana bisa—

"Bagaiama bisa kau ke klub setelah kita pulang bekerja, Sehun?"

Sehun mengerjap kaku, "A-apa?"

Kyungsoo menghela lelah, "Hentikan kegiatan malammu itu. Seks bebas bisa saja membunuhmu sewaktu-waktu."

Sempat Sehun goyah beberapa langkah karena reaksi terkejut didalam dirinya, lalu ia menunduk tak berani menatap Kyungsoo lebih lama. Dapat ia rasakan bahwa jantungnya berdetak dengan tiba-tiba, begitu cepat, begitu menyesakkan, begitu menyakitkan. Didalam sudut hatinya ia merasa tertampar dengan keras. Berdenyut-denyut tak nyaman menghimpit rasa bersalahnya beberapa menit lalu. Kali ini rasanya seperti terperangkap didalam kandang tikus dan itu sangat menyulitkan untuknya. "Hanya bermain saja." Katanya pelan.

"Bermain bukan seperti ini. Pergalauan bebas yang kau yakini itu tak akan membuatmu bahagia. Mereka hanya akan menjerumuskanmu kedalam hal yang tak baik." Kyungsoo berujar kasih. Matanya meredup membayangkan tingkah Sehun yang selalu sesukanya seperti itu. Sudah lama sejak Kyungsoo tahu lelaki itu penganut pergaulan dan seks bebas, tapi sejak lama pula Kyungsoo menasehatinya dan sedikitpun Sehun tak pernah mendengarkannya. Tidak pernah sama sekali.

"Sehun, dengar.." Sehun mendongak, ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang kini berubah lelah. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah bagi Sehun ketika melihat bulir-bulir air menganak dikedua mata perempuan itu. "Bisakah sekarang kau berhenti melakukannya?" Suara Kyungsoo mengecil hingga terdengar seperti desauan angin.

Sehun diam tak menjawab perkataannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memberiku kenyataan jika nanti kau datang kepadaku sebagai seseorang yang tak bernyawa?"

Sehun tercekat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkanku merana membayangkan aku sendiri didunia ini?"

Tangannya mengapal tanpa ia sadari.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku begitu?"

"Kyungsoo.." Bibir Sehun bergetar. Ia ingin berkata namun entah kenapa suaranya menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku sendiri disini. Dan kau bisa saja akan pergi jauh sewaktu-waktu tanpa ku tahu. Hal-hal seperti itu akan membunuhmu." Lama-lama suara Kyungsoo tak bisa terdengar dengan jernih. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya saat itu pula ia merasa jatuh kedalam jurang terdalam. Kyungsoo menangis. "Kita hanya berdua. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti itu."

Apabila yang terjadi benar. Maka apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya? Apa yang akan dilewati selanjutnya? Apa yang akan dilalui selanjutnya? Banyak. Banyak yang ingin Sehun katakan. Banyak yang ingin Sehun ucapkan. Tapi sedikitpun ia tak bisa menemukan kalimat yang benar. "Aku tidak tahu." Bisiknya seraya membalikkan badan lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela. Ia menumpukan kepalanya diatas meja. Mengurut-urut keningnya yang kembali berdenyut. Kali ini pundaknya terasa begitu berat. Sehun sama saja. Selalu tak bisa mendengarkannya dengan baik. Dia akan melakukan hal serupa tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Kyungsoo. Lalu, jika memang begitu ceritanya, siapa yang akan mendengarkan Kyungsoo?

"Kufikir kau membutuhkan ini."

Sontak Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Luhan yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Lengannya terulur memberikan Kyungsoo segelas air putih dan demikian pula Kyungsoo menerimanya.

"Aku melihat Sehun keluar lagi. Dia membawa motornya pergi."

Kyungsoo menggeggam gelas ditangannya, menatap air bening yang berkurang setelah ia minum beberapa saat lalu. "Aku tahu. Beruntung kita mempunyai Chanyeol sebagai koki lainnya."

"Aku.." Gadis itu menjedanya sejenak, menarik Kyungsoo untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Baekhyun mungkin tak tahu. Tapi aku tahu antara kau dan Sehun. Chanyeol yang memberitahuku." Kyungsoo berkerut bingung, melihat guratannya membuat Luhan buru-buru melanjutkan, "Akhir-akhir ini Sehun dekat dengan Chanyeol, mungkin karena sesama lelaki, Sehun menceritakannya tentang kalian. Ya, tidak semuanya, hanya sedikit saja."

Perlahan senyuman Kyungsoo terulas lembut, "Dia bercerita dengan Chanyeol?"

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan, "Chanyeol bilang begitu."

"Anak itu.." Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Apa saja yang kau ketahui?"

"Tak banyak." Luhan mengendikkan bahu. "Sedikit banyaknya adalah kalian berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama. Lalu hidup berdua hingga kini, ahh mungkin sebelum kau menikah dan kalian berpisah tempat tinggal."

Mendengarnya, Kyungsoo hanya mampu tersenyum samar, pandangannya berubah menatap air digenggamannya. Air yang jernih. "Ya. Aku menikah." Kyungsoo berujar pelan. "Aku bertemu dengannya dipanti. Sejak dulu kami bersama. Aku dan dia hidup saling membantu. Aku begini, dia begitu. Kami mencoba hidup dengan baik. Ketika tes masuk universitas aku gagal, berbeda dengannya yang tak ingin masuk perguruan tinggi, dia mendaftarkan diri didalam sekolah memasak. Dari kecil aku tahu dia pandai meracik makanan. Masakannya sungguh hebat, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu." Luhan menyahut.

"Aku tua empat tahun diatasnya, tapi dia tak ingin memanggilku _nunna_ , katanya aku pendek dan dia tinggi hanya karena alasan itu dia menolak memanggilku _nunna_. Tidakkah menurutmu itu lucu?" Kyungsoo tertawa sendiri. "Ketika dia lulus sekolah memasak dan diterima ditempat yang sangat bagus, saat itu pula aku menikah."

"Dan dia berubah?"

"Sangat berubah. Katanya aku dicuri orang lain dan dia tak menyukai itu. Katanya tak akan ada lagi yang menyayanginya. Katanya tak akan ada lagi yang mengurusnya. Katanya tak akan ada lagi yang memperhatikannya. Katanya tak akan ada lagi yang menungguinya pulang. Saat itu juga dia berkata dia membenciku yang meninggalkannya. Tapi semua kata-katanya itu salah." Tak ada alasan untuk menyangkal, Kyungsoo merasa begitu. Samar samar denyutan didalam dadanya menguar tanpa ia tahu.

"Kau sangat menyayanginya?" Luhan kembali menebak.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan, matanya mulai berselaput tipis. "Apa kau mempunyai alasan untuk tak menyayanginya?"

Luhan tersenyum menenangkan. "Kau selalu membelanya meski dia salah, kurasa Baekhyun akan membencinya karena itu."

"Aku tahu." Kyungsoo menghela. "Heiii, kudengar kau flu?"

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya santai. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya flu biasa. Tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Baekhyun saja yang menambahkan kesan dramatis. Kau tahu bagaimana dramanya dia akan sesuatu?"

Mendengar kesan mengejek Luhan pada Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu." Sahutnya.

"Hasil pendapatan kemarin ada pada Sehun. Dia sudah memberitahumu?" Melihat Kyungsoo yang menggeleng, Luhan bernafas gusar. "Anak itu.." Decaknya. "Mungkin nanti dia akan memberitahumu. Dan- errr, kufikir aku harus berkerja, aku tak ingin makan gaji buta."

Kyungsoo membalas dengan anggukan lembut, "Aku akan menyusul menjaga kasir."

Luhan hanya tersenyum mengiyakan kemudian berbalik menuju pintu ruangan. Namun pada langkah ketiga ia kembali berbalik saat didengarnya Kyungsoo memanggil namanya. Ia menatap perempuan itu ingin tahu,

"Tentang flu-mu. Meskipun kau berkata tak usah dipermasalahkan tapi tetap saja itu kelalaian dia." Lagi, lagi Kyungsoo mengulas sebuah senyuman. "Maafkan Sehun."

"Kau adalah _nunna_ yang baik." Luhan berdesis hingga membuat Kyungsoo tergelak.

.

.

 _Aku merasa takut akan sesuatu. Kau. -Kyungsoo-_

13 Februari 2015

.

.

 _This is my first time to published a story on this fandom. I never thought that i would do it because i didn't have enough courage. So, i hope you all like my story. And please leave a review that would make me more courage to write the next stories._

Dan terimakasih juga untuk yang ngereview. _**Really Big thanks for you all**._

Ada beberapa pertanyaan:

 **Apakah Jjanggu menjadi pihak ketiga**?  
 _Ya. Secara gak langsung Jjanggu menjadi seperti itu._

 **Mengapa?**  
 _Sesuai alur cerita nanti akan terjawab dengan sendirinya._

 **Kyungsoo gak suka Jjanggu?**  
 _Kyungsoo suka Jjanggu melebihi apa yang sudah difikirkan._

 **Apakah Jongin memiliki perempuan lain diluar sana?**  
 _Chapter pertama sudah mendeskripsikan bagaimana Jongin terhadap Kyungsoo. Jadi jangan sampai salah mengartikan ya._

Dan, untuk chapter ini ada pertanyaan: _"Kenapa Kyungsoo menganggap Jjanggu seperti_ anaknya _sendiri?"_ (Karena Kyungsoo gak punya anak) Tentu. Jawabannya memang itu. Tapi, ada lagi lho yang lain, ada yang bisa tebak?

 _If there are any questions or other things you want to know, you can leave it in a review._

 _Last, mind to review?_

 _And Hi,_ salam kenal.

 _Love ya,_

 _A fanfiction by Me,_

 _Lady Wu_


	4. Chapter 4

Ada kalanya yang memang berada menjadi tidak berada. Jauh. Jauh sebelum kehidupan Kyungsoo menjadi normal ia tak bisa berfikir sama sekali. Siapa dirinya. Siapa dia. Siapa mereka. Hanya terpuruk dalam kukungan hitam gelap tak berparas. Ia tak bisa melihat, tak bisa merasa, tak bisa bernafas. Bisakah dia dikata buta dalam ketidak-(normal)-an?

Ketika airmata terjatuh nyata, berderai membasahi mata, lembab mengubah suhu pipi, menghirup udara yang tak terasa sama sekali. Ketika itu tiba, segala sesuatunya tak lagi sama. Samar samar luka merah itu menguak. Menganga lebar berdarah-darah. Parahnya tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menahan luka yang selalu bernanah. Seperti orang bodoh menangis dipagi buta hanya karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Dan, dikala kedua tangan bersatu, tertangkup didepan dada, menunduk membaca doa-doa, menghantar sejuta kata-kata bermakna, Kyungsoo hanya berharap, berkata kepada Tuhan : _ia ingin hidup lebih lama._

.

 ** _._**

 ** _Kaisoo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _The story is mine. Only mine. And forever will be mine._**

 ** _But,_**

 ** _The casts are not belong to me. They have their own life._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Lady Wu's Present_**

 ** _Red Rose_**

.

.

"Kau baik?"

"Entah."

Chanyeol melirik Sehun sejenak, ia mendesah keras. "Sudah seminggu berlalu dan tak ada tanda-tanda ingin berbaikan dengan _nunna_ mu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai yang dingin. Ia mendekap kakinya lalu menyurukkan kepalanya disana. "Dia bukan _nunna_ ku." Bisiknya.

"Aku tahu."

Jeda yang lama membuat Chanyeol gusar sendiri lalu mengambil tempat disisi Sehun. Mereka duduk bersama. "Tak ada yang salah dengan menangis. Terkadang lelaki juga membutuhkannya. Jangan khawatir. Para gadis sedang makan siang didepan, Kyungsoo juga."

"Siapa yang ingin menangis?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kosong menembus peralatan memasak yang tergantung didinding.

"Ya sudah. Bercerita saja."

"Siapa yang ingin bercerita?"

Chanyeol melirik Sehun malas. "Kyungsoo hanya menyayangimu."

"Kemarin aku membuatnya menangis."

"Aku sering melihatnya menangis karenamu." Sorotan mata tajam Sehun padanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa canggung, "err, ya, ehem kau tahu? Mata bisa berbicara?"

Sehun tak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berarti. Ia kembali menyurukkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan. Memejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan fikirannya yang kalut. Rasa-rasanya seperti tenggelam didalam laut luas, tercebur dalam, tak bisa naik keatas permukaan. Semakin dalam terjatuh bebas, Sehun membiarkan dirinya begitu. Tak ada niat untuk menyelamati diri sendiri. Basah. Berair. Lembab. Ia sangat _basah_.

"Kyungsoo selalu menatap punggungmu dari jauh. Mungkin kau tak menyadarinya tapi aku yang memasak denganmu didapur yang sama selalu merasa risih dengan tatapannya. Aku tahu itu bukan untukku melainkan untukmu tapi tetap saja aku merasa risih diperhatikan secara tak langsung begitu" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun simpati. "Dia bukan menangis dari mata tapi dari hati. Perempuan adalah sosok yang perasa. Apalagi tipikal seperti Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan sanggup menangis seharian karena mengingat tingkahmu."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas, ia mengeluarkan derai tawa yang membuat Chanyeol memandangnya aneh. "Aku menyakitinya, begitukah?" Bahu Sehun bergetar, meski ia mencoba tertawa satu per satu Chanyeol bisa melihat lelehan air terjatuh mengenai lantai. "Apakah aku membuatnya menangis?"

"Hun?" Chanyeol berbisik, ia tertegun, lama.

"Ahh.." Sehun menghela. "Aku tahu itu." Meski mencoba, pada akhirnya tetap tak ada yang bisa membuat ia menjadi seperti semula. "Aku selalu membuatnya khawatir lalu dia akan menangis. Mungkin dia khawatir dengan kecerobohanku, tapi bagaimana jika saat ini aku sengaja melakukannya bukan hanya sebagai kecerobohan biasa?"

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari bahu Sehun. Lelaki itu semakin mengeluarkan isakan pedih yang tak Chnyeol mengerti. "Sengaja?"

Sehun tak kunjung menjawab. Ia menghela berat, menenangkan emosi yang membludak didalam dirinya. Pelan pelan ia menarik diri, sebagai luapan emosi lain kedua tangannya terkepal erat, dan membuang wajah pada sisi yang berbeda. Ia masih mencoba, memejamkan mata seraya menelan saliva. Aneh rasanya menangis karena sesuatu entah apa itu. Sehun menghembuskan nafas, berkali-kali ia melakukan hal demikian.

"Apakah aku sudah pernah berkata dia melupakanku sejak dia menikah?" Suaranya terdengar parau, dan Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apakah aku sudah pernah berkata dia tak lagi menanyai kabarku sewaktu aku pulang kerja?"

Chnyeol berfikir. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mengerti.

"Apakah aku sudah pernah berkata aku begitu membutuhkannya dengan amat sangat dikehidupanku?"

Kali ini Chanyeol mengerti utuh.

"Apakah aku sudah pernah—

"Apakah kau sudah pernah bertanya tentang kehidupan pernikahannya?" Chanyeol menyela. Dengan cepat pula Sehun memperhatikannya. Dapat Chanyeol lihat mata lelaki itu memerah, meredup kehilangan cahaya. Sehun tersesat, itu yang Chanyeol pahami. "Pernikahan bukan seperti itu, Sehun. Didalam sana banyak sekali masalah, dan apakah Kyungsoo membicarakannya padamu?"

Kali ini Sehun yang mencoba mengerti meski ia menolak ingin memahami. Ia bernafas gusar, dadanya lagi-lagi berdetak aneh membayangkan Kyungsoo didalam kekalutan yang tengah ia rasa. Raut wajahnya mengeras, menggigit bibir dalamnya tanpa ia tahu. Selalu seperti ini. Reaksi _fantasy_ tubuhnya selalu berdenyar lebih hebat, seakan ia menerjang sebuah jurang. Ia tak suka pembicaraan Kyungsoo menyangkut didalam pernikahannya. Rumah tangga? Apa yang rumah tangga? Bagaimana jika salah satunya tak merasa bahagia?

"Bayangkan pemikirannya yang terbagi antara dirimu dan pernikahannya. Antara adik dan suaminya? Apakah itu sesuatu yang mudah difikirkan?" Chanyeol berujar lembut, jemarinya menyentuh bahu Sehun, mengusap menenangkan."Bersikaplah bijak. Kau sudah dewasa. Bantu dia memilih. Buang saja pemikiran anehmu itu. Kyungsoo akan selalu ada untukmu."

Seperti anak kecil, Sehun bertanya ambigu seakan ia tak tahu mengenai dunia. "Akan selalu ada untukku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengangguk. "Aku bersumpah dia akan begitu untukmu. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir anak-anak seperti ini. Melakukan tindakan bodoh masuk kedalam pergaulan bebas hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya bukanlah hal yang benar. Saranku—

"Chanyeol.." Sehun memandangi Chanyeol lebih dalam. Ia membasahi bibirnya yang kini mulai bergetar, "Bagaimana jika aku menyayanginya sebagai seorang lelaki terhadap gadisnya?"

Saat itu Chanyeol tahu ia membeku meski tak ada yang mengutuknya seperti itu. Ia mengerjap kosong, mencerna lebih jauh seraya menarik tangannya kembali.

"Bagaimana jika aku mencintainya?"

Perlahan Chanyeol mengubah pandangannya tak percaya. Melihat mata Sehun yang memerah, Chanyeol tahu Sehun semakin tersesat jauh. Ia baru saja akan membuka suara ketika lelaki itu menyelanya lebih dulu,

"Kyungsoo bukan _nunna_ ku."

Chanyeol merasa Sehun tak akan terselamatkan.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pelanggan yang telah membayar sebuah _coffee_ padanya. Matahari beringsut tenggelam lalu berganti dengan warna jingga menyala. Kebanyakan pelanggan yang mengunjungi tokonya adalah pegawai perkantoran mengingat letak tokonya yang berada ditengah-tengah pusat berbagai perusahaan.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya lelah. Hari ini lebih banyak pelanggan yang artinya lebih banyak pula menyita waktunya untuk berdiri dibelakang kasir. Hanya tiga-lima pelanggan saja yang masih berada didalam tokonya. Mungkin menunggu kemacetan sedikit reda barulah mereka akan pulang. Pemikiran Kyungsoo tentang mereka tidak salah bukan?

"Minumlah ini."

Kyungsoo menerima uluran air putih dari Luhan. Ia meminumnya sejenak, merasakan lega yang teramat sangat ketika air itu mampu meredakan panas kerongkongannya. "Terima kasih." Katanya.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia bersandar didepan meja kasir yang tinggi sebatas dada itu, menumpukan kedua tangannya disana, "Hari ini ramai."

"Sangat ramai kurasa." Kyungsoo membenarkan.

"Kau lelah?" Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, memperhatikan Kyungsoo lebih seksama. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi Luhan merasa bahwa perempuan itu sedikit berbeda.

"Tak ada yang tak lelah jika mereka telah berkerja, Lu." Jelasnya.

"Ahh.." Luhan kembali pada posisi semula. "Kau benar juga." Katanya. "Tapi jika difikir-fikir ulang lelahmu terlihat dengan jelas. Kantung matamu semakin hitam. Sebegitu lelahnya kah?"

Kyungsoo tertawa parau, "Ya. Kau benar. Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir aku bisa memejamkan mata."

Sorotan mata Luhan berubah menjadi ingin tahu, "Apa? Kenapa? Karena Sehun? Anak itu berulah lagi?" Tebaknya.

"Seorang perempuan menemuiku tiga hari lalu didepan toko dan berkata dia mengandung anak Sehun. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Lantas Luhan terkejut bukan kepalang. Bibirnya membuka tak percaya, "Benarkah? Kau bercanda? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kyungsoo tergelak keras. "Aku bercanda. Sehun bukan lelaki seperti itu."

Raut wajahnya Luhan berubah kesal. Ia berdecak. Memukul lengan Kyungsoo asal ketika perempuan itu masih menertawakannya. "Itu bukanlah hal lucu."

"Itu lucu mengingat ekspresimu, Lu." Tawanya. "Mungkin sedikit informasi untukmu, Sehun tak pernah mengenalkanku sebagai _nunna_ nya, dan bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan langsung mengenaliku seperti itu?"

"Oh hubungan yang dramatis sekali." Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo bertanya tiba-tiba. Mengubah pembicaraan. Matanya mencari-cari sosok gadis berjari lentik itu. Baru Kyungsoo sadari ia tak menemukan Baekhyun sejak pelanggan terakhir yang dia layani.

"Seperti biasa." Luhan merenggangkan otot-otot kaku pada punggungnya, "Apalagi yang ia lakukan jika tidak bertengkar dengan Sehun."

Meski ragu, Kyungsoo mengikuti mata Luhan yang memperhatikan pintu dapur. Tak ada suara keras seperti biasa, mungkin pintu dapur telah meredam segalanya. Tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka kasar menampakkan sosok Baekhyun yang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju toilet. Gerakannya yang terkesan tak biasa itu membuat fikiran Kyungsoo tergerak aneh. Chanyeol muncul beberapa saat kemudian dibalik pintu dapur, berbeda dengan Baekhyun menuju toilet, lelaki itu melangkah menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Luhan didepan meja kasir. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, membuat Kyungsoo semakin berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang mereka.

"Coba kalian tebak apa lagi yang mereka ributkan?" Suara berat milik Chanyeol terdengar tak baik.

"Apa?" Luhan menyahut dengan cepat.

"Mereka hampir saja menghancurkan dapurku hanya karena Baekhyun tak mau menuruti permintaan Sehun untuk menyimpan bahan-bahan baku ditempat penyimpanan." Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Mereka biasa seperti itu. Anggap saja biasa." Luhan mencoba menenangkan.

Biasanya Chanyeol akan luluh setelah mendengar suara Luhan, namun bukannya seperti itu, ia malah meringis seraya menutupi wajahnya. "Jika kalian melihat bagaimana mereka bertengkar, lalu perang mulut seperti biasa mungkin itu hal yang wajar. Lalu bagaimana jika selanjutnya Sehun membawa-bawa nama _Kai_ dan mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu seorang penjahat kelamin yang memuakkan." Chanyeol mendengus, lagi. "Dan Baekhyun menampar dua kali pipi Sehun sebagai balasan."

Gelas yang berada ditangan Kyungsoo terjatuh tanpa ia sadari secepat ia menangkap maksud yang Chanyeol bicarakan. Menampar pipi? Dua kali?

"Wow" Luhan berbisik pelan tak percaya.

.

.

Suasana canggung terasa sangat kental malam ini. Aksi diam-diaman yang dilakukan Baekhyun berserta Sehun menciptakan kesan aneh teramat sangat. Tak ada pertengkaran. Tak ada ejekan. Tak ada caci maki. Tak ada adu mulut. Datar. Terasa tenang, hanya saja jika dihadapkan pada suasana seperti ini terasa mengerikan. Mereka seperti berada ditengah-tengah pemakaman yang sunyi nan mencekam.

"Umm, _okay_. Sampai jumpa." Luhan membuka suara. Ia melihat Kyungsoo canggung, mencoba mencari teman untun berbicara.

Seakan mengerti maksudnya, Kyungsoo berdehem keras. Ia memasukkan kunci toko kedalam tasnya, lalu berbalik memperhatikan mereka dengan baik. " _Well_ — ya. Sampai jumpa." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, mencari pembicaraan selanjutnya. "Dan— dan dijalan nanti jangan sampai terjatuh. Jika jatuh ya berdiri sendiri, ha-haa." Kyungsoo tertawa kikuk, merasa tak ada yang membalas canda anehnya sedikitpun. Hingga pada akhirnya ia kembali pada posisi yang canggung. Sangat sangat terasa aneh.

"Aku pulang." Baekhyun berujar datar. Ia membalikkan badan lalu melangkah menjauhi Kyungsoo. Melihat tingkahnya yang seperti itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merasa bersalah. Baekhyun menjadi tak banyak berbicara pada sisa waktu terakhir. Raut wajahnya muram tak ceria, tak ada kata-kata konyol atau candaan aneh darinya. Seperti patung saja, itu pendapat Kyungsoo secara pribadi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dikala Luhan juga melambai tangan isyarat mohon undur diri lalu berlari kecil menyusul Baekhyun. Sejauh yang Kyungsoo tahu, mereka bertetangga, teman dekat pula. Meski sifat mereka berbeda jauh menurut Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget. Sontak ia menoleh menatap Sehun disampingnya. Kyungsoo kira lelaki itu telah pulang karena beberapa saat lalu ia tak mendengar lelaki itu berbicara. Sehun beranjak mengambil motornya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian kembali berhenti tepat didepannya. Lelaki itu memberi Kyungsoo sebuah helm hitam untuk menutupi kepala, sedang ia juga telah memakai helm lainnya. Entah perasaan Kyungsoo saja atau bukan, akhir-akhir ini Sehun tak lagi ceria seperti biasa.

Meski tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo menerima helm tersebut, memakainya lalu menaiki motor Sehun. Perlu sedikit waktu yang lama untuk menaiki motor Sehun, mengingat betapa tinggi dan besarnya motor Sehun itu ditambah pula ia memakai sebuah gaun sebatas lutut dengan corak mawar merah. Sejenak Kyungsoo menghela, sebelum akhirnya masih menyadari bahwa Chanyeol berada disana, memperhatikan mereka lekat, dan sejauh yang Kyungsoo tahu tatapannya hanya tertuju pada Sehun, membuatnya sedikit berfikir keras, apa yang terjadi terhadap karyawan-karyawan didalam tokonya?

Dikala angin berhembus Kyungsoo mengeratkan seweter putih yang membalut tubuhnya, mencari kehangatan dari pakaian yang ia gunakan. "Aku pulang, Yeol. Kau juga. Hati-hati dijalan." Katanya ketika mendengar Sehun telah menghidupkan mesin motor. Lelaki itu tengah bersiap melajukan motornya.

"Eh? Aaa— " Chanyeol berseru kikuk. "Umm, Sampai jumpa besok" Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyuman serta lambaian jauh. Perlahan ia mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperut Sehun, ia memeluk lelaki itu selama sisa waktu mereka diperjalanan. Tak ada sapaan. Tak ada pembicaraan. Tak ada candaan. Hanya hening dan deru motor yang terus berpacu membelah ramainya malam.

Kyungsoo tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir ia berada diatas motor yang sama dengan Sehun. Rasanya sangat lama setelah ia menikah dan mempunyai kehidupan sendiri. Biasanya Jongin akan menjemput, atau setidaknya lelaki itu menyuruh Kris menjemput Kyungsoo ditoko, hal itu menyebabkan Sehun tak bisa mengantarnya seperti ini. Dan jika diingat ingat kembali, mereka memang jarang bersama. Bahkan nyaris tak mempunyai waktu berdua meski berada dibawah naungan toko yang sama.

Punggung Sehun memberi sengatan hangat, memberi rasa nyaman dan aman. Mengingat pemikirannya sendiri, Kyungsoo hanya mampu tersenyum tipis. Ia menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Sehun yang tersapu angin malam, memasuki indera penciumannya dan lagi lagi Kyungsoo merasa sangat nyaman. Sehun tumbuh besar dengan baik.

Kyungsoo turun dari atas motor ketika mereka telah sampai dihalaman depan. Ia menyerahkan helm tersebut kepada Sehun dan ingin mengucapkan terimakasih bersamaan Sehun yang membuka suara mengucapkan sebuah kata membekukan Kyungsoo didalam dinginnya malam.

"Aku akan menginap."

Sehun tak pernah mengatakan itu sejak Kyungsoo mempunyai kehidupan baru.

"Aku akan mengingap."

Mendengarnya mengulang kalimat yang sama membuat Kyungsoo bahagia bukan kepalang. Ia memeluk Sehun secepat ia dapat menanggapi maksud lelaki itu. Dulu, meski Kyungsoo meminta Sehun menginap, ia selalu ditolak dengan alasan, _'Aku mempunyai tempatku sendiri._ ' Dan kini pemikiran Kyungsoo berubah, tempat Sehun masih berpangku padanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, ia mengelus rambut Sehun lembut, "Maafkan aku." Bibir Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar ketika berbicara.

Dan diantara banyak kata yang ingin Sehun katakan, ia hanya berkata "Aku lapar." Keluhnya.

.

.

Sehun mencoba membiasakan diri dengan suasana baru yang ia masuki. Harumnya bunga mawar -khas Kyungsoo- menghantam indera penciumannya setelah ia masuk pada langkah pertama. Penataan ruangan yang terkesan rapi, penuh dengan warna cream-merah yang elegan, lampu-lampu antik kesukaan Kyungsoo juga ada disana. Ditata sedemikian rupa nyaman dengan hiasan-hiasan bunga mawar serta berbagai foto tergantung didinding berwarna cream itu. Iseng, Sehun mencoba menyentuh meja kaca sebagai tempat letaknya sebuah bunga besar berada didekat pintu, dan sesuai tebakannya pula. Tak ada debu. Kyungsoo selalu tegas akan kerapian serta kebersihan. Mengingat begitu membuatnya meringis pilu memikirkan bagaimana jika Kyungsoo mengunjungi apartemennya dan menemukan berbagai tumpukan bungkus _snack_ berserakan? Sehun berani bertaruh Kyungsoo tak akan pernah berhenti mengoceh sepanjang hari.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Sehun beralih menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang diatas tangga. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang, dan langsung dihadapkan pada lorong panjang dengan pencahayaan sedikit remang. Ada sebuah pintu yang terbuka, ditatapnya lama dan berfikir mungkin saja Kyungsoo ada didalam sana. Pada langkah pertama hanya sunyi yang tercipta lalu lamat-lamat Sehun bisa mendengar gonggongan anjing. Dibukanya pintu tersebut, dan benar Kyungsoo disana. Diatas sebuah ranjang bersama seekor anjing berbulu coklat.

"Anjing?" Tanyanya ragu. Sehun tak tahu jika Kyungsoo memeliharanya.

Kyungsoo mendongak, ia tersenyum manis. "Dia Jjanggu." ucapnya yakin.

"Kapan?" Perlahan Sehun melangkah masuk, wajahnya masih memperhatikan ingin tahu.

"Sekitar seminggu yang lalu mungkin? Aku sempat membawa ke toko, tapi ya saat itu kita bertengkar dan kau tak melihatnya. Bukankah dia lucu?" Bibir Kyungsoo terkulum manis. Ia berdiri, menggendong anjing tersebut didalam dekapannya seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan, "Aku akan memberi Jjanggu makan, lalu nanti akan membuat makan malam untukmu." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar samar-samar, ia telah melangkah jauh dari tempat Sehun berada, "Ada satu pintu lagi disudut lorong, itu bisa kau gunakan sebagai kamarmu. Terserah mau kau apakan. Mulai sekarang kamar itu telah menjadi hak milikmu. Sering-seringlah menginap."

Sehun mendengus. Matanya berputar malas mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu masih berteriak keras sambil mengatakan bahwa ia teramat bahagia malam ini Sehun menginap ditempatnya, atau berganti membahas makanan kesukaan Sehun, atau dia berjanji akan mengenalkan Jjanggu lebih dalam padanya. Dan jikapun berbicara tentang Jjanggu, Sehun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar tak mendekati hewan berbulu coklat itu. Dia tak menyukai anjing.

Sehun melangkah. Matanya menyusuri tempatnya berada kini. Kamar Kyungsoo. Penataan warna tak jauh beda dari ruangan depan, hanya saja dinding kamar Kyungsoo bukanlah cream melainkan putih berkelas dengan wallpaper berupa bunga mawar merah yang tersebar begitu banyak layaknya taman bunga. Dari awal melangkah masuk keruangan ini pun Sehun tahu bahwa ia telah memasuki dunia Kyungsoo lebih dalam.

Sehun merebahkan diri diatas ranjang. Menelentangkan tangannya lebar lebar meresapi aroma wangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang tertinggal. Dia menghela. Menghirup udara dan menghelanya, lagi. Perlahan pula matanya mulai memejam, letih dan lelah baru Sehun rasakan saat ini. Lelah yang teramat sangat. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia bisa merasakan rasa nyaman seperti ini? Merasakan bahwa memang disinilah tempatnya. Sejauh apapun Sehun berfikir demikian, toh pada akhirnya jawaban akan selalu sama.

Kyungsoo berteriak tiba-tiba. Memanggil namanya sekeras yang ia bisa membuat Sehun mengerang kesal. Dengan terpaksa ia bangkit, beranjak dari ranjang dan akan melangkah jika saja matanya tak terpaku pada sebuah tabung putih. Sehun meraihnya, memperhatikannya, dan membacanya. Memahami lebih jauh guna tabung itu, hingga ia menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo meminum obat seperti ini?

Samar-samar Sehun bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekati serta gerutuan panjang karna Sehun tak kunjung menyahut. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, menatap Kyungsoo yang kini berada didepan pintu. Perempuan itu berkacak pinggang, matanya menyipit menatap Sehun tak suka.

"Kenapa tak menjawab?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo meninggikan suara ketika ia berbicara. "Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi dan apa yang kau lakukan? Membiarkanku berbicara layaknya anak lima tahun? Aku seperti berbicara dengan patung. Aku seperti autis." Kyungsoo mendengus, ia kembali membuka suara saat Sehun memperlihatkan sesuatu, dan Kyungsoo bungkam dengan cepat. Kata-katanya mengabur, menghilang, tak bisa ia baca.

"Apa ini?"

Jeda yang lama.

"Obat." Kyungsoo menjawab pelan.

"Obat?" Suara Sehun semakin terdengar tak baik. "Obat apa?"

"Jika aku berkata itu obat flu apakah kau percaya?" Kyungsoo mendengus. "Aku mempunyai masalah dengan tidurku, _okay_? Kau bisa bertanya pada Luhan jika tak percaya. Itu obat tidurku. Aku membutuhkannya ketika aku sulit tidur. Hanya satu butir tak lebih."

"Sayang sekali aku bukan dokter." Sehun berkata dingin, tak ada nada didalam suaranya. Melihatnya begitu Kyungsoo hanya mampu mendengus kesal. "Menurutmu aku percaya?"

"Menurutmu aku meminum apa?" Kyungsoo menantangnya. "Aku cukup tahu diri untuk tak terjerumus pada obat-obatan terlarang."

"Bagaimana jika aku berfikir kau berniat membunuh dirimu sendri?"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun tak percaya. "Kau fikir aku gila? Demi Tuhan, aku sayang nyawaku."

"Setahuku kau tak pernah menyayangi nyawamu." Sehun berbisik pelan. Rahangnya mengeras, menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menusuk. "Kau tak pernah menyayangi nyawamu sendiri." Ulangnya.

"Sehun, dengar—

Dengan cepat Sehun menggeleng. Ia beringsut mundur ketika Kyungsoo mencoba mendekat. Sorotan matanya berubah tiba-tiba, berpendar merah ketakutan, "Bagaimana denganku?" Tanyanya parau. "Bagaimana denganku?"

"Sehun tak akan terjadi apa-apa." Kyungsoo memejamkan mata sejenak, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sehun menjadi sesorang yang berbeda, sama seperti dulu. "Aku bersumpah itu hanya obat tidur." Katanya lagi seraya membuka mata. "Dan aku bersumpah tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji. Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak" Melihat Sehun yang menggeleng tak percaya sedikit menyisahkan rasa kekecewaan tersendiri baginya. "Dan aku berjanji tak akan meminum obat tidur lagi."

Perlahan Sehun kembali menatapnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "Kau percaya padaku 'kan?"

Pembohong.

.

.

 _Aku semakin ketakutan. Kau._ -Kyungsoo-

20 Februari 2015

.

.

 _This is my first time to published a story on this fandom. I never thought that i would do it because i didn't have enough courage. So, i hope you all like my story. And please leave a review that would make me more courage to write the next stories._

Dan terimakasih juga untuk yang ngereview. _**Big thanks for you all.**_

Di chapter ini gak ada pertanyaan atau tebak-tebakkan, karena secara perlahan semuanya udah jelas. Hihihi,

 _If there are any questions or other things you want to know, you can leave it in a review._

 _Last, mind to review?_

 _And Hi,_ salam kenal.

 _Love ya,_

 _A fanfiction by Me,_

 _Lady Wu_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kaisoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The story is mine. Only mine. And forever will be mine.**_

 _ **But,**_

 _ **The casts are not belong to me. They have their own life.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lady Wu's Present**_

 _ **Red Rose**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tring!_

Lonceng berbunyi. Berdentang nyaring dalam dua kali sentakan. Menarik beberapa pasang mata pada arah yang sama. Luhan berpaling pada saat terakhir, pada saat pintu yang terbuka perlahan menutup. Seorang pelanggan. Luhan termangu. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa, terdiam beberapa saat, berfikir keras seakan mengingat sesuatu yang telah terpotong-potong menjadi ukuran kecil, menyusunnya apik dan berubah menjadi gambaran yang ia kenal. Dipandanginya lama pelanggan tersebut yang dihela oleh Kyungsoo mendekati sudut selatan toko hingga mereka menghilang dibalik bunga penghias ruangan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Memancarkan aura kebahagiaan yang berarti. Sama seperti beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Luhan memperjelas pendengarannya, meski hanya samar-samar suara bahagia Kyungsoo yang terdengar lembut didalam ruangan. Sudah lama sejak Luhan melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum seperti ini dua bulan lalu ketika pelanggan yang sama selalu berkunjung. Rasanya seakan Kyungsoo kembali bermekaran. Terkena air digurun pasir yang tandus.

"Kau melihatnya?" Luhan membalikkan badan menghadap Chanyeol. Dahinya berkerut, "Raut wajah Kyungsoo bahagia?" Luhan bertanya tak yakin.

"Entah." Chanyeol membuang pandangannya, menolak bersitatap langsung mengenai mata Luhan. Ia bersandar pada salah satu pilar penyangga sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"Kyungsoo bahagia. Aku tahu itu." Luhan berpendapat. Ia diam sejenak, berfikir dan kembali bergumam pelan,"Dia bahagia."

"Bahagia tak bahagianya seseorang bukanlah urusan orang lain."

"Maksudmu?"

Derai tawa Kyungsoo mengalun lembut. Satu dua kata yang terucap menambah rasa penasaran Luhan. Bisik-bisikan suaranya semakin terdengar lebih jelas. Beberapa kalimat akan ketidakpercayaan menguar didalam setiap jeda. Campuran sari-sari mawar, melati, lavender menarik seekor kumbang menghinggap. Bernyanyi ribut didalam ruangan hampa. Bukan hal aneh jika Luhan berfikir mereka lebih dari seorang teman biasa.

"Lelaki itu suaminya?"

Lalu, Luhan mendengus. Merutuki pemikirannya sendiri. Hipotesis-hipotesis yang tak tahu darimana asalnya semakin lama semakin menguar meninggalkan titik ruam-ruam kemerahan. Luhan merasa malaria. Dan juga merasa gila. Susah rasanya jika bergantung pada pemikiran fana yang tak nyata. Entah apa dasarnya.

Dentingan bel kembali berbunyi. Pagi yang basah memasuki celah terbuka. Mengambil alih dari pemanas ruangan yang baru saja dihidupkan. Udara menjadi lembab. Luhan bergerak tak kuasa merasa dinginnya pagi, ia hendak berbalik memasuki ruangan pengganti pakaian guna mengambil jaketnya ketika Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu melampaui langkah kakinya.

Jeda yang lama terisi kosong tanpa kata. Hanya suara kecil Kyungsoo terdengar pelan dipagi hari yang basah. Harum semerbak bunga Kyungsoo ditabur ajaib sedikit menenangkan rinai pagi. Kristal kristal pendukung seakan tak pengaruh pada perubahan suhu. Hanya saja, Luhan semakin merasa dingin akan keadaan yang terjadi. Sebab penyebabnya membuat Luhan merinding sendiri.

Pintu tertutup rapat.

 _Ia tiba_  
 _-1 pesan diterima-_

Sehun baru saja tiba— terlihat begitu tak bersahabat.

.

.

Pelukan angin tak kunjung berhenti berhembus melalui sela-sela ventilasi. Rasanya percuma saja menghidupkan pemanas ruangan jika angin terus menerus memasuki celah walau hanya sesenti. April bukanlah bulan yang menarik. Aneh saja ketika mengingat hujan terus berjatuhan secara tiba-tiba. Lagi lagi dingin.

"Katakan saja aku gila. Silahkan."

Kepala Jjanggu menyusup manja didalam pelukan Luhan. Bulu-bulu cokelat Jjanggu menggelitik manis mengenai pori-pori tangannya. Anjing kecil itu merengut lucu. Matanya tertutup menggemaskan. Ia tertidur. Membiarkan Luhan memangkunya dalam waktu yang lama. Luhan terpesona hangat olehnya -beberapa detik saja- hingga rasa hangat yang ia rasakan berganti rasa dingin mendekap.

"Serius, ini rasanya apa ya?" Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya, "Seperti kau telah jatuh tapi rasanya kau tak ingin jatuh hingga kau ingin kembali pada beberapa detik sebelum kau terjatuh."

"Dasar sinting. Pemikiran macam apa itu?"

"Sehun!" Kyungsoo menyela keras padanya. Mendelik tajam ketika Sehun ingin membuka suara.

"Aku hanya mengeluarkan pendapat." Lelaki itu membela diri. Ia membuang pandangan angkuh. "Karenanya aku dituduh macam-macam."

"Karena hanya kau yang selalu membuat Baekhyun emosi."

"Tapi bukan aku!" Sehun merengek kesal, merengut seperti anak kecil. Raut wajahnya memelas pada Kyungsoo. Meminta kasih mencoba menarik perhatian Kyungsoo yang kini sepenuhnya tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Baek—" Luhan merubah suasana. Matanya melirik singkat pada Sehun, mengirim sinyal pembunuhan jika saja lelaki itu tak sibuk menarik-narik gaun Kyungsoo meminta perhatian khusus. "Aku mendengarkanmu." Luhan mengingatkannya kembali. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya malas. Ia menyerah.

"Mungkin Sehun benar." Baekhyun tersenyum singkat.

"Aku memang benar."

"Sehun.."

Sehun memutar matanya bosan.

Gadis itu mencoba tersenyum menenangkan meski nyatanya malah sebaliknya. "Jika saja aku tahu dihadapanku ada sebuah batu mungkin aku akan menolak jalan ditempat yang sama."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan semarak pagi menggelegar. Membahana keras mengusik kristal-kristal yang seharusnya telah berhenti menangis jika saja Baekhyun tak ikut meramaikan suasana. Bulir-bulir airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Terisak-isak pelan tanpa tahu apa yang ia tangisi. Baekhyun tak mengerti apa itu laksana, aurora, ataupun mahkota. Apa itu bunga? Apa itu aroma? Apa itu citra? Yang Baekhyun tahu segalanya menunjukkan pada satu kata.

Luhan memandangnya sendu. Baekhyun kembali menangis pedih. Mata gadis itu memerah. "Apa yang terjadi?" Bisiknya lembut.

"Entah." Baekhyun menghela berat. "Aku tahu mungkin ini berlebihan. Aku egois, Lu." Suaranya terdengar serak. "Aku hanya tak suka jika seseorang yang aku suka mempunyai seseorang lainnya."

"Kau bisa cerita." Kyungsoo menunjukkan hadirnya. Mengepakkan sayap merengkuh wajah Baekhyun menghentikan setiap aliran tangis gadis itu. Jemarinya bergerak lembut, memberi Baekhyun ketenangan tersendiri.

"Sandara Park. Kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo menggangguk.

"Model cantik kesukaannya Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. Sehun berulah lagi. "Hun,." Nada suara Chanyeol menunjuk pada suatu peringatan.

"Menurutmu aneh tidak sih? Dia menangis hanya karena iri pada model cantik itu." Sehun tergelak keras. "Astaga Baek—

"Dia istri Kai."

Chanyeol tersedak keras.

" _Netizen_ membahasnya. Di- _list_ pencarian berita, kalimat tersebut menjadi topik utama."

Luhan menggigil.

"Foto mereka bersama, foto didalam gereja, segala sesuatunya tersebar luas. Apa-apaan itu? Sebuah bom negara Jepang? Mengerti tidak sih disini ada para penggemar yang membayar segalanya?"

Apa itu laksana? Apa itu aurora? Apa itu mahkota? Apa itu bunga? Apa itu aroma? Apa itu citra? Hanya satu kata saja.

"Aku— tak suka idolaku berdekatan pada wanita lain. Aku egois."

 _Dia. Wanita._

Berlebihan rasanya mengeluarkan kata yang tak masuk didalam fikiran. Ketika angin menyentuh tiap titik tubuh manusia. Ketika angin memberi kesan dingin nan tajam. Ketika angin menggigilkan tubuh rapuh penuh peluh. Ketika angin membeku segalanya. Ketika angin menerpa keras batu karang yang sukar pecah. Dan ketika segalanya terjadi, Luhan mempunyai alasan yang kuat disaat ia tak kuasa menahan dinginnya suhu. Cuaca berubah drastis. Jatuh pada kata _min-_ derajat entah berapa.

Ia terpekik kaget. Terlonjak keras ketika Chanyeol mendorong jatuh tubuh Sehun mengenai lantai. Bunyi sentakan kuat terdengar nyaring menakutkan. Jantung Luhan berdegup menyakitkan. Berdetak keras menyesakkan. Kedua matanya membulat tak percaya. Sebab penyebab lainnya terjadi begitu saja. Alasannya merasa dingin. Alasannya menggigil. Alasannya tak kuasa menahan hembusan angin.

Luhan seseorang yang _perasa._

"Akh.." Jjanggu melompati bahu Luhan. Anjing kecil itu -tanpa sengaja- mencakar pipi Luhan disaat ia merasa ketenangannya terganggu. Ia melompat dilantai bersamaan dorongan keras yang membuatnya terhuyung jatuh. Luhan bergetar ketakutan. Perlahan ia beringsut mundur. Menggerakkan kakinya agar tubuhnya bergerak menjauh. Bahunya terasa ngilu disaat Chanyeol tak sengaja menyentuh bahunya dengan keras. Dingin. Ia menggigil, lagi.

"Brengsek!"

"Sehun!" Chanyeol membalas tak kalah kerasnya.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia memandang kosong Sehun yang kini berubah menjadi layaknya binatang. Lelaki itu menggeram mengerikan. Raut wajahnya mengeras. Matanya memerah. "Dia bukan Sehun." Baekhyun tercekat. "Apa-apaan ini?" Bisiknya nyaris tanpa suara.

"Bajingan!" Sehun memberontak kasar. Ia menggeliat licin mencoba melepaskan cekalan Chanyeol diatas tubuhnya. Sehun berdesis kasar, mengeluarkan hujatan-hujatan hina pada seseorang. Sesekali ia akan mencaci Chanyeol yang semakin mengeratkan cekalan ditangannya, membuat Sehun tak bisa berkutik apapun.

"Lepas." Sehun mendidih panas.

"Sehun—

"..pengkhianat!"

"Tenang.." Chanyeol mengencangkan cengkramannya. Menahan pergerakan Sehun yang tak terkendali dengan baik. Jika tahu begini akhirnya..

"Pengkhianat sialan!"

"Aku katakan tenang." Chanyeol merasa sesak.

"Dia tak pantas—

"Kyungsoo juga tak merasa baik." Bisiknya. Dada Chanyeol bergerak cepat seiring nafasnya yang berhembus sukar. Raut wajahnya memerah parah. Menahan segala pergerakan Sehun sama saja menahan arus ombak agar tak bergerak. Sehun masih terlalu kecil jika dihadapkan pada dunia nyata tanpa permainan kata. "Kyungsoo juga tak merasa baik." Chanyeol kembali berbisik pelan. Menatap tepat pada kedua bola mata Sehun. "Kyungsoo juga tak merasa baik." Bisiknya mengulang lagi.

Tadi. Sebelum segala sesuatunya terjadi. Keadaan yang tercipta nyaris saja sempurna. Sehun baru saja berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo dalam waktu beberapa hari terakhir. Nyaris saja sempurna jika saja hal seperti ini tidak terjadi.

Sehun bernafas. Menghela pelan menarik udara. Ia menatap Chanyeol meminta kepastian. Memangku tangan meminta bantuan. Mengadah kepala meminta keteduhan. Sehun mencair bersamaan dengan lepasnya cekalan Chanyeol diatas tubuhnya. Mereka bernafas sesak. Bersama-sama meraup udara bebas. Menahan emosi yang meledak-ledak bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

Pemanas ruangan mati seutuhnya.

Dingin.

Beku.

 _Tring!_

Pintu terbuka.

Jika tahu begini jalannya. Jika tahu begini jalannya. Jika memang begini jalannya. Jika permainannya berjalan seperti ini. Jika seperti ini...

"Jongin? Dimana dia?"

Sontak Kyungsoo berdiri tegak. Ia mengerjap kaku menarik segala pemikirannya kembali. Bayangan-bayangan yang sedari tadi berputar abstrak perlahan menghilang. Gambar-gambaran tabu berubah menjadi abu. Membawa Kyungsoo pada kehidupan nyata. Jemari Kyungsoo terkepal erat -emosi lainnya- ia tersenyum tenang, "Heii.." Sapanya.

"Dimana Jongin?"

"Kris.."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Matanya membulat besar. Ia mengenal lelaki ini. Terlalu mengenal bahkan sampai kedasar-dasarnya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang diluar kuasanya terlihat begitu nyata tanpa batasan tipis sekalipun?

"Kyungsoo, dimana dia?" Keadaan Kris jauh dari kata baik.

"Kris.."

"Aku tak bisa menahan seribu wartawan. Dia harus pergi.." Kris mengatur nafasnya sejenak. "..secepatnya"

Ada luka bakar yang besar tersentuh kasar oleh jarum-jarum tajam menyakitkan. Menusuk-nusuk disekitar hati Kyungsoo yang bernanah. Semakin merah semakin parah. Berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan membakar seluruh darah Kyungsoo. Ketika bayangan kata _dia-harus-pergi-lagi_ , itu bukanlah kata yang baik untuk dibayangi.

"Brengsek.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia mengangkat jemarinya menngisyaratkan Sehun agar kembali diam didalam cekalan Chanyeol. "Begitukah?" Sahutnya ramah, mengabaikan hujatan-hujatan hina yang dilontarkan Sehun. "Dia didalam ruanganku." Katanya lagi.

Kyungsoo berbalik. Mengiringi Kris yang mengikutinya patuh dibelakang. Meski rasa asamnya terasa semakin parah. Meski berkali-kali berdarah. Meski sakitnya kian tak terasa. Meski pedihnya berujung pada kata mati rasa. Meski terluka—

"Jadi dia harus pergi lagi?" Kyungsoo bertanya ambigu. Ia menarik ganggang pintu ruangannya, membuka perlahan.. "Kris berkata kau harus pergi lagi." Serunya tenang.

—ajaibnya rasa sakit kini tak semenyakitkan rasa sakit saat itu. Rasanya berbeda. Karena terlalu lama disakiti, membuatnya menjadi mati rasa.

 _Jongin._

Kyungsoo melangkah menghampirinya hingga mereka bersitatap lama. Jemari Kyungsoo menepuk pelan jaket hitam yang lelaki itu kenakan, merapikan pula letak topi hitam sebagai penyamaran lainnya.. "Kalau begitu pergilah."

Kyungsoo memeluknya, erat.

"Padahal kau baru saja kembali. Tapi.." Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya. Menatap Jongin yang kini memperhatikannya dalam, "..pergilah."

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Mengangguk paham.

.

.

Angin berhembus kencang. Beberapa ranting pohon terlempar mengenai kaca. Bergesek keras mengeluarkan suara nyaring dimalam yang tak lagi hening. Kyungsoo hanya mampu berdiri menatap keadaan diluar toko lebih lekat. Jemarinya terulur menyentuh dinding kaca. Beberapa orang sibuk berlari kesana kemari dikala hujan turun dengan cepat, membuat orang yang masih berlalu lalang berteduh ditempat yang dapat menghalau dari air hujan. Pekatnya malam semakin memperparah suasana, tak ada lagi malam sunyi seperti sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kita pulang jika begini keadaannya?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan pada Baekhyun yang kini merutuk sendiri disalah satu kursi. Gadis itu merengut kesal, mencemoohi hujan yang semakin turun dengan lebatnya. Ia terus menerus mengoceh tentang perubahan suhu yang tak lagi sama. Mendengarnya begitu, Kyungsoo membalas senyuman tipis lalu kembali memperhatikan keadaan diluar disana.

Jika terus mengoceh, hujan juga tak akan berhenti secepat yang diinginkan. Kala itu terjadi harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Apa yang bisa dikata jika keinginan tak bisa terkabul sesuai permintaan? Marahkah? Bahkan Kyungsoo tak bisa mengenali emosi tersebut. Bagaimana caranya marah? Apakah itu sesuatu meledak-ledak seperti yang selalu Baekhyun lakukan?

"Akhir-akhir ini cuaca tak baik."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Rintik-rintik hujan mengeluarkan bunyi berisik mengganggu pendengaran. Alih alih menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri, Kyungsoo malah mengambil langkah mendekat. Jemarinya bergerak menghitung aliran air yang terjatuh. "Perubahan cuaca." Gumamnya. "Cuaca saja bisa berubah."

Chanyeol berpaling dari kaca yang ia tatap. Memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kian menggerakkan kelima jarinya menyentuh tetes-tetesan air tersebut. Wajah murninya sama seperti air hujan yang baru saja turun dari langit. _Suci._ "Sebenarnya tidak ada yang berubah. Segala yang terjadi selalu berjalan sesuai siklus. Itu memang saatnya jika cuaca berganti."

Jemari Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak, ia termangu dan menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti. "Hujan itu siklus?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia bersandar pada dinding kaca. Bersedekap menatap Kyungsoo lekat. "Semua yang terjadi adalah sebuah siklus."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, menunduk menatap lantai. Dahinya berkerut, berfikir keras. "Tapi katanya semua yang terjadi memang harus terjadi."

"Benar. Itu sama saja. Yang terjadi itu memang sebuah siklus. Kau tak mengetahuinya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku bahkan tak tahu mengenai siklus. Tak ada yang pernah mengatakannya padaku."

Chanyeol menerawang jauh, raut wajah Kyungsoo secara perlahan memudar. Sampai sampai Chanyeol tak yakin ia masih mempunyai kaki. Ia seperti melayang. Terombang-ambing diudara yang tak ia ketahui asal usulnya. Kyungsoo _masih_ berbicara, dan Chanyeol semakin yakin bahwa ia kini tak bisa bernafas bebas. Sesuatu yang besar mengganjal ditenggorokannya, menahan pasokan udara yang selalu ia hirup, jantungnya bertalu-talu lebih cepat. Reaksi gila yang tak ingin ia rasakan.

Chanyeol terengah. Terlalu terkejut mendengar cakap yang Kyungsoo bicarakan. Ia menggenggam dadanya, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang bergejolak semakin cepat.

"—katanya Sehun berbicara padamu?"

Chanyeol berkerut, perlahan raut wajah Kyungsoo kembali. Wajah cantiknya bersinar indah meski Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa masih saja noda hitam melekat dimatanya.

"Sehun tak pernah berbicara seperti itu pada orang lain. Karenanya aku berterima kasih." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Kau pendengar yang baik." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada jendela, kembali menyentuh titik-titik air itu. "Jika Sehun mempercayaimu, maka berarti aku juga."

Jika hidup adalah sebuah siklus, maka ia mengikuti jalur yang telah ditentukan. Jika kenyataan adalah sebuah siklus, maka ia mengikuti aliran kehidupan. Jika nafas adalah siklus, maka ia mengikuti jalan kematian. Jika memang dunia adalah siklus, maka memang benar segala yang terjadi beberapa detik sebelumnya adalah yang harus terjadi.

Kyungsoo tak pernah berfikir untuk menyesali. Selama yang terjadi adalah yang memang seharusnya terjadi, maka untuk apa menangisi sesuatu yang tak bisa terulang kembali? Hujan pun begitu. Air yang kini berjatuhan mengenai kaca tak pernah menghindari jika kini ia jatuh bebas membasahi bumi. Karena memang begitu yang terjadi. Karena memang begitu yang harus dilalui. Karena memang begitu. Karena sebuah siklus.

"Aku pernah mendengar air hujan yang jatuh itu akan kembali kepada awan."

Maka dari itu hujan tak pernah menghindari jika memang harus jatuh membasahi bumi. Karena ia akan kembali ketempat yang sama.

"Melalui beberapa reaksi alam yang tak kumengerti, tetesan air hujan akan kembali."

Karena pada akhirnya Kyungsoo juga mengalami hal demikian.

"Awan tempatnya bersinggah terakhir." Kyungsoo tersenyum, tipis. "Aku juga begitu. Kembali bersamanya. _Jongin._ "

Seutuhnya Chanyeol menyandarkan diri pada dinding kaca. Dinginnya kaca tak menyurutkan emosi ketidakmengertiannya saat ini. Terjebak dalam cerita yang sama sekali tak ia ingini. "Apa-apaan ini?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar, jemarinya berhenti bergerak berganti dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dinding kaca. Perlahan, siklus selanjutnya terjadi. Dingin kaca menyusup melalui celah terkecil pori pori telapaknya, bergerak menyusuri jemari, menyentuh sel-sel perasa, mengirim rasa tersebut kedalam otaknya lalu berpendar secara serentak didalam tubuhnya. Rasa yang dingin. Kaca yang dingin. Hujan yang dingin. "Kau tahu mengapa hujan selalu diumpamakan terhadap kehidupan seseorang yang tengah bersedih?"

Chanyeol menghela. Ia berdiri tegak meski pada akhirnya kakinya menolak berdiri sendiri. Chanyeol kembali bersandar pasrah. Menyerah lelah.

"Karena hujan tak ada bedanya. Berada ditempat terlembut didunia, berada tinggi diangkasa, berada jauh sampai-sampai ia bisa terbang mengikuti arahnya awan kemana saja berharap ia tak akan dilepas begitu saja, namun pada akhirnya sama. Hujan akan terjatuh jua." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Klasik. Tapi memang begitu. Karena siklus." Bisiknya.

Chanyeol berpaling jauh, membuang pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Ia berharap hujan akan turun semakin deras hingga ia bisa tuli dan melupakan apa yang ia dengar saat ini.

"Chanyeol— " Kyungsoo berdiri menghadapnya. "Kau berada disini, berada disampingku, berbicara bersamaku adalah sebuah siklus."

Chanyeol mendengus keras, mencoba membuang amarahnya meski tetap saja rasanya semakin sesak. "Aku menolak."

.

.

Dan jika siklus yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu benar. Apakah ini siklus selanjutnya?

"Apa ini?"

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat ganggang pintu. Ia menumpukan berat badannya disana. Berpegang kuat sampai-sampai jemarinya memutih. "Mengapa kau disini?" Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum.

Meski nyatanya apa yang ia coba adalah salah. Sehun tak kunjung ikut mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku menemukan ini. Dilacimu. Apa ini?"

Kyungsoo bernafas gusar. Ia melepas tumpuannya hingga ia sempat terhuyung berberapa langkah kebelakang. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyesuaikan diri, ia melangkah menghampiri Sehun yang kini duduk dibalik meja kerja Kyungsoo. Lengannya bergerak meraih botol kecil diatas meja. Digenggamnya erat-erat seraya memaksakan kembali mengulas sebuah senyuman. "Obat tidur."

"Obat tidur lagi?" Sehun mendengus tak puas. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, membelakangi Kyungsoo dan berkacak pinggang. Nafasnya terhela berat, pemikiran yang sempat terlintas difikirannya membuatnya kacau sendiri. "Mengapa? Kau bilang kau sudah berhenti meminumnya."

"Sehun, jangan membahas hal ini lagi. Dua hari terakhir aku sulit tidur makanya aku mengambilnya tadi pagi."

Mendengar Kyungsoo berkata demikian membuat Sehun menendang kursi yang ia duduki sebelumnya dengan kalut hingga terhempas patah mengenai dinding. Beralih, ia menendang meja, menghempaskan seluruh isi tata meja Kyungsoo, mendorong meja, berteriak keras serta meninju kaca yang melapisi meja. Ia berubah layaknya monster.

Kyungsoo bergetar takut. Kakinya bergerak mundur menjauhi Sehun. Entah apa yang Sehun fikirkan, tapi Kyungsoo bersumpah ia melihat tangan Sehun yang terkoyak dan ia bisa melihat tulang Sehun yang putih. Lelaki itu berdarah. Berdarah banyak. Merah. _Sangat merah._

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo semakin bergetar ketakutan. Melihat darah seakan melihat kematian. Jika ada darah maka artinya mati. "Kau ber-darah."

Sehun berdecak. Ia menjilat bibirnya sejenak lalu menyurukkan tangannya dibalik punggung. Ditatapnya Kyungsoo dan bertanya pertanyaan yang sama, "Lupakan. Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun menaikkan nada suaranya.

Kyungsoo jatuh mengenai lantai. Nafasnya terengah bersamaan tangannya menyentuh dadanya sendiri, mencoba menenangkan dadanya yang berdetak tak menentu. Mengingat Sehun yang berdarah lagi lagi mengakibatkan pukulan tabu kepadanya. Kyungsoo kembali bergetar, "Dasar sinting." Umpatnya. Nafas Kyungsoo berhembus keras, "Jangan pernah begitu lagi. Kau akan—"

"Awalnya.." Sehun menyela. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman hiburan minggu depan. Aku bahkan sudah membeli tiketnya."

"Aku minta maaf." Kyungsoo berucap. Ia masih menunduk, menolak menatap Sehun. Lelaki itu penuh dengan darah. Warna merah menyala bagai api. Sehun seperti terbakar. "Mengenai obat itu aku minta maaf." Suara Kyungsoo tak kunjung terdengar normal, sesekali suara yang tercekat mengiringi perkataannya.

"Jika itu memang obat tidur, lihat aku." Sehun berkata menantang.

Kyungsoo beringsut mundur ketika langkah kaki lelaki itu bergerak mendekatinya. Darah yang terjatuh mengotori lantai membuat Kyungsoo bergetar ketakutan. Sebisanya Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, menutup telinga, menulikan pendengaran, membuang jauh indera penciumannya. Aroma darah yang amis mengakibatkan perut Kyungsoo berputar mual. Warna darah merah pekat menghantui Kyungsoo setiap ia menutup mata, bayangan Sehun berlumuran darah benar benar menyiksa Kyungsoo tanpa ampun.

Kyungsoo menangis. Terisak pilu menyakitkan ketika dirasakannya cairan kental mengenai wajahnya. Ia meringkuk dalam pada dinding yang telah menghentikan segala pergerakannya, dan Kyungsoo tersudut dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan sungguh ketakutan luar biasa.

"Itu bukan obat tidur. Kau berbohong." Sehun berbisik tajam.

Bayangan merah darah, bayangan ketakutan, bayangan tanpa kehidupan, bayangan kematian, ranjang, kursi, gelas, air minum, kamar yang penuh dengan bunga mawar, dan dia— Jongin

Kyungsoo meraung hebat.

"KAU BERBOHONG!"

"AKU TAK SUKA DARAH!"

Kyungsoo berteriak gila. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia menghantur-hanturkan kepalanya kedinding. Menendang udara sekuat yang ia bisa. Mengusap-usap wajahnya kasar, menghilangkan cairan kental itu dari wajahnya, lagi lagi ia berteriak gila,

"Aku pembunuh. Aku membunuhnya."

Sehun tergugu, ia mengerjap kosong.

"Aku membunuhnya. Darah. Darah itu mengalir. Aku membunuhnya."

Gravitasi bergerak tak disangka olehnya. Sehun terjatuh, duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang semakin menggila, mengelurkan aliran yang sama—menangis.

"Membunuhnya. Aku membunuhnya. Kenapa tak aku saja yang mati? Aku saja. Aku saja. Aku membunuhnya!"

Kyungsoo menangis terisak-isak. Ia menarik kuat rambutnya, menghanturkan kepalanya kedinding, berteriak frustasi, penuh ketakutan.  
"Aku takut. Aku takut. Aku takut"

Siklus selanjutnya. Tak ada lagi malam yang hening.

.

.

 _Jika terjatuh rasanya akan selalu sakit. Akan tetap jika sakit, aku masih mempunyai pilihan untuk menangis atau tidak, bukan?_ -Kyungsoo-

24 April 2015

.

.

 _This is my first time to published a story on this fandom. I never thought that i would do it because i didn't have enough courage. So, i hope you all like my story. And please leave a review that would make me more courage to write the next stories._

Dan terimakasih juga untuk yang ngereview. **_Big thanks for you all._**

 _If there are any questions or other things you want to know, you can leave it in a review._

 _Last, mind to review?_

 _And Hi,_ salam kenal.

 _Love ya,_

 _A fanfiction by Me,_

 _Lady Wu_


	6. Chapter 6

_I was just guessing_  
 _At numbers and figures_  
 _Pulling the puzzles apart_  
 _Questions of science_  
 _Science and progress_  
 _Do not speak as loud as my heart_

 _._

Ada begitu banyak cerita yang terangkum samar meski pada faktanya ia adalah nyata. Cerita yang sama sekali tak mengerti dasarnya atas apa, berakhir menyedihkan dengan ilusi yang mereka paksa kata sebagai tragedi. Kris membencinya. Membeci kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Berkata seenaknya. Tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi nantinya.

Kris membenci ia yang berlari seperti ini. Tergesa-gesa melewati berbagai lorong dengan seribu pintu berkelas mewah. Kakinya letih. Berlari dari kantor menuju kesini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Menahan detakan jantung yang menggila benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Desakan parah menekan udara memasuki paru-paru. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

Kris mendobrak pintu itu begitu saja. Membiarkan bunyi patah memekak suasana, menyebabkan Jongin terbangun serta menatap Kris kejam dan dingin. Bibirnya terbuka, mengumpat tajam, memakinya hina.

Kris terkekeh, menggerakkan paksa bibirnya yang membiru dan kelu. Membalas kata-kata Jongin dengan tubuh bergetar serta kekurangan udara. Mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih dari berbagai hinaan, cacian, makian. Dan, ia terkekeh samar, lagi.

Kris pucat. "Apakah kau bahagia?"

Sangat pucat.

Dan Kris benci ketika ia... mempercayainya.

"Betapa hebatnya dirimu"

Dulu, Jongin bercerita segalanya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kaisoo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _The story is mine. Only mine. And forever will be mine._**

 ** _But,_**

 ** _The casts are not belong to me. They have their own life._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Lady Wu's Present_**

 ** _Red Rose_**

 ** _._**

.

 _Nobody said it was easy_  
 _It's such a shame for us to part_  
 _Nobody said it was easy_  
 _No one ever said it would be so hard_

 _._

Iya. Begitu. Angin dan dingin. Hujan dan siklus. Sedih dan tangis. Terangkum tabu dalam kotak abu. Perkataan yang dikata bukanlah sesuatu yang fana. Pada akhirnya, beberapa kata yang diucap menjadi kalimat akan selalu berujung pada keputusan sepihak. Angin menghakimi. Dingin menyelimuti.

"Kau pulang?"

Jemari Kyungsoo licin. Payung ditangannya terluncur bebas. Terjatuh menimbulkan suara berisik. Titik titik kristal mulai bermunculan basah. Hujan datang lagi. Siklus klasik yang tertebak sebelumnya.

"Darimana saja?"

Jjanggu menggonggong keras memecah keheningan. Ia menghampiri kaki Kyungsoo, bermanja lucu meski tak sesuai lagi dengan umurnya. Kyungsoo mengerjap, tersadar dari keterkejutan yang seolah telak membunuhnya. Bibirnya terkekeh serak,

"Heii.."

Tak ada ekspresi yang berarti.

"Pertama, ganti pakaianmu. Kau tampak tak sehat. Air hujan akan memperparah. Aku akan memberi Jjanggu makan." Kyungsoo berbalik, melangkah perlahan. "Lalu, nanti ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Begitu singkat katanya.

Kyungsoo bergetar, sebentar saja setelah ia bisa menguasai dirinya kembali. Perlahan dilangkahkan kakinya kearah yang berbeda dari Jongin. Ia menaiki tangga. Tertatih-tatih mencoba menggerakkan kakinya agar bergerak sempurna. Deru nafas Kyungsoo memberat. Reaksi sialan yang selalu Kyungsoo benci. Kakinya benar-benar bergetar hebat hingga mematahkan segala pergerakannya.

Kyungsoo membasahi bibirnya, menggigit kecil menahan gemelatuk yang membuatnya menggigil. Jemarinya memegang pegangan tangga dengan kuat hingga kuku-kukunya memutih. Begitu erat sampai-sampai rasanya Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kukunya tertembus mengenai besi berkarat dingin itu. Kaki Kyungsoo yang semakin bergetar tak membantu dengan begitu baik. Ia mendesah. Menghela keras seraya mengusap perutnya lembut. Membelainya pelan serta merta membangun batasannya sendiri.

Pada langkah kelima tak ada lagi kata baik. Kyungsoo membutuhkan Sehun. Menginginkan Chanyeol. Getaran ditubuhnya menyebabkan ia membungkuk dalam. Bibirnya terbuka meraup udara. Nafasnya berantakan. Dadanya sesak. Jantungnya berdetak-detak tak menentu. Reaksi fiksi yang tak ia mengerti memenjarakannya begitu dalam. Menyakitkan rasanya ketika mencoba berlari dari ilusi yang telah ia buat sendiri. Kyungsoo tertekan, secara psikologi.

Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang benar. Kyungsoo ingin kabur saat jemari Jongin merangkulnya lembut, membantunya menaiki anakan tangga satu per satu, dan Kyungsoo tak suka. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya menolak bersentuhan dengan jemari dingin itu. Darahnya berdesir aneh. Berdenyar parah membuatnya ngilu. Jongin, bukan lagi seseorang yang sama.

"Sudah kubilang kau tak berada dalam keadaan baik."

"Aku baik." Sanggahnya cepat.

Kyungsoo melepas rangkulan Jongin dibahunya secepat yang ia bisa setelah sampai pada anakan tangga terakhir. Dadanya semakin bergejolak parah dan Kyungsoo melupakannya begitu saja. Sekejap kemudian ia membuka mata, tersenyum cerah mengubah raut ekspresi wajah. Ia membalikkan badan, menangkup kedua pipi Jongin, matanya memandang lelaki itu lekat, "Jadi, apa kabarmu?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap kedua mata kelamnya ketika bersitatap dalam waktu yang lama dengan kedua manik Jongin. Bibirnya mengerucut imut lalu terkekeh pelan setelah berhasil merebut kecupan sayang dari pipi lelaki itu. Ia memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka. Mematahkan tali tabu yang mengikatnya dalam beberapa detik.

"Selama beberapa hari terakhir aku tak bisa menghubungimu. Aku khawatir. Dan aku mengirimimu sebuah surat melalui perantara Kris. Apa dia memberikannya padamu?" Kyungsoo berkata sambil melangkah mendekati ruang tidurnya.

"Tidak." Suara Jongin masih terdengar tak baik.

Ia tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin saja Kris lupa memberitahumu." Ujarnya tenang.

Pintu kamar berbunyi nyaring saat Kyungsoo membuka dan memasukinya. Ia melangkah pelan mengabaikan getaran menyakitkan diseluruh tubuhnya. Berdetak-detak menyesakkan diseluruh dada. Perut Kyungsoo melilit. Ia mengkerut dalam selimut dikala telah berhasil meraih ranjang berselimut merah itu. Matanya terpejam, mencoba menghentikan segala ilusi yang kini ia rasa.

"Kau sakit?"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badan. Tawanya terurai pelan. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat seraya menarik badan agar bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia menarik selimut bergambar mawar merah itu agar menutup tubuhnya sebatas dada. "Hanya kedinginan saja." Lanjutnya ambigu.

"Sudah kuduga." Jongin mendekatinya. Mengusap rambut Kyungsoo pelan dan lagi-lagi tubuhnya bergetar aneh menerima segala usapan lembut itu. "Hujan tak baik untukmu." Tangan Jongin dingin. "Aku mempunyai air hangat. Kau ingin meminumnya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Aku telah menyiapkannya sebelum kau tiba." Jemari Jongin menjauhi helaian rambutnya. Gesekan kasar antara kayu dan meja menyadarkan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya. "Minumlah."

Kyungsoo menatap kosong pada gelas berharum manis dihadapannya. Airnya memabukkan hingga membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Lengan Kyungsoo terulur meraihnya. Menghirup aromanya bersama uap-uap panas yang masih mengepul. Terlihat jelas bahwa air tersebut baru diseduh di waktu yang tak berselang lama. "Kau yang membuatnya?"

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat.

Kyungsoo menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum cerah menahan segala gejolak amarah. Bibirnya bersentuhan langsung. Ia memejamkan mata meredakan debaran-debaran aneh yang kini semakin menyesakkan mata. "Haruskah aku meminumnya?" Jemari lain Kyungsoo bergerak gemetar menyentuh bagian yang tak terlindungi. "Haruskah?" Ulangnya.

Bulu mata Kyungsoo bergerak seiring menampakkan dua manik matanya. Bersitatap langsung berhadapan dengan mata kelam Jongin yang penuh amarah. "Kenapa?" Ia berbisik. Bibirnya terkulum manis tanpa mematahkan tatapan diantara mereka. Airmatanya mengalir seiring bunyi nyaring terdengar keras. Pecahan kaca berhamburan memenuhi lantai dengan airnya yang melebar membentuk lingkaran. Jongin berdiri. Melayangkan rasa panas yang menjalar dipipinya. Kyungsoo tertawa. Jongin mengulangnya ditempat yang berbeda.

"Mengapa tak memberitahuku?" Suara lelaki itu terdengar dingin.

"Mengapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Berapa lama?"

"Lima bulan."

Lampu penerang diatas nakas terlempar begitu saja sedetik setelah Kyungsoo menjawab. Barang-barang antik kecil diatas nakas terlempar berikutnya. Sebuah tinju parah tertuju pada dinding. Berkali-kali hingga buku-buku jemari Jongin memerah. Lelaki itu merajuk. Marah yang luar biasa besar.

"Jadi, kau mengetahuinya?" Nafas Jongin terdengar berantakan. "Sejak kapan?"

Kyungsoo menyentuh perutnya sendiri. Mencoba membangun benteng untuk melindungi. "Apakah aku mempunyai kesalahan padamu?" Meski nyatanya tak begitu berarti. "Apa salahku?" Ia terkekeh. Pipi Kyungsoo berdenyut panas, "Kau menamparku, lagi."

"Aku tak suka." Jongin menggeram marah. "Dia akan menyakitimu, membunuhmu, menjauhkanmu dariku, dia akan memenjarakanmu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng lembut. "Kau salah." Balasnya tenang. "Dia kebahagiaanku."

"DIA NERAKAMU!"

"Jongin-

"Aku tak suka dia. Bayi itu. Bunuh dia!"

Mata Kyungsoo berpendar lelah. Ia beranjak, mendekati Jongin. "Membunuhnya? Astaga. Dia salah apa?" Kyungsoo tersenyum menahan segala emosi. "Selama enam tahun kita menikah dan selama itu juga aku tak mengerti. Salah aku— apa?" Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, berfikir mengingat sesuatu, "Dua kali aku mengandung dan dua kali aku kehilangan hal yang sama. Aku fikir rahim aku tak kuat, aku fikir aku mempunyai kelainan, aku fikir aku tak bisa mengandung, dan setelah aku fikir-fikir..." Mereka bersitatap, "..aku tak mempunyai semua itu. Kandunganku baik-baik saja, rahimku kuat, dan aku tak mempunyai kelainan apapun." Suara Kyungsoo merendah, matanya menusuk Jongin tajam, "—kecuali kau membunuhnya. Darah yang keluar dari rahimku, kau yang melakukannya. Kau menarik paksa ia keluar, menghancurkannya, darah itu mengalir. Berwarna merah. Darah. Dia hanya segumpah darah. DIA HANYA SEGUMPAL DARAH!"

"DIA NERAKA!"

"DIA SURGA!"

Pandangan Kyungsoo mengabur, bibirnya bergetar. Ia mulai ketakutan. "Darah itu banyak. Mengalir. Mati. Bayiku mati. Salah dia apa? Demi Tuhan, dia hanya segumpal darah yang tak tahu apa-apa. Dia ingin hidup. Dia ingin bernafas. Dia ingin berjalan didunia. Tapi kau menghancurkan segalanya. Kau mematahkan keinginannya. Kau membunuhnya dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Lalu saat ini, haruskah kau melakukannya lagi?" Jemari Kyungsoo bergerak, membelai lembut perutnya. "Meluruhkan segumpal darah ini?"

"Dia bukan darah." Jongin berujar dingin. "Lima bulan waktu yang lama untuknya berubah menjadi seorang monster."

"Monster?" Kyungsoo tertawa serak. "Yang tumbuh didalam rahimku adalah benihmu. Dan kau bilang dia monster?" Beberapa helai rambutnya berterbangan terkena sapuan dingin angin malam. "Lalu, kau apa?"

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo tanpa emosi, "Aku tercipta dari sebuah kesalahan. Yang tak diinginkan, yang tak dianggap, yang dikatakan sebuah dosa. Haram? Begitu kata mereka."

Angin-angin berhembus kencang melalui celah jendela yang terbuka lebar, menerbangkan horden putih yang kini melambai-lambai diudara. Rambut Kyungsoo mengikuti pergerakan yang sama. Arah angin yang membuat pandangan Kyungsoo semakin memburam.

"Tapi aku tak merasa begitu." Bibir itu terlihat pucat. "Mereka menikah dan kau tahu ceritanya. Hanya saja aku lahir, menyebabkan yang mengandungku meninggal." Jongin menerawang tenang. "Aku pun juga begitu. Monster. Aku neraka."

"Kau tak begitu." Kyungsoo menyanggahnya.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu. Sangat." Katanya.

Pertengkaran mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang Jongin inginkan. Bukan hal yang mudah ketika dihadapkan pada kondisi dimana Kyungsoo yang terus mengerang menahan kesakitan disaat ia meminum campuran cairan itu. Ketika darah mengalir, ketika Kyungsoo berguling, ketika segala sesuatunya menjadi begitu gelap dan berbau menyengat, serta ketika Jongin hanya berdiri menatap dingin Kyungsoo yang penuh akan darah. Ketika itu rasanya Jongin ingin menarik paksa sesuatu yang telah membuat Kyungsoo begitu kesakitan. Bayi itu, monster itu, menyakitinya. Kyungsoo _nya_. Miliknya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Jika kau diharuskan memilih antara aku dan bayi ini? Siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Bagaimana bisa sperma itu mengalir disaat ia bermain aman? Bagaimana bisa ia berenang bebas lalu melekat dengan sempurna? Bagaimana bisa segala sesuatunya menjadi lebih sulit ketika ia telah membersihkan Kyungsoo dengan baik?

"Alat _sterilesasi_ itu? Apa kau membukanya?"

Kyungsoo melakukannya.

"Aku ingin mempunyai seorang bayi yang lahir dari rahimku bukan binatang yang kau beli setiap hari."

"Bayi itu.." Jongin menguarkan suasana mencekam. "Bunuh dia."

Bagaimana jika Jongin kehilangan Kyungsoo?

.

.

 _Ketakutanku beralasan. Kau._ -Kyungsoo-

25 Juni 2015

.

.

 _You put me together then trashed me for pleasure_  
 _You used me again and again_  
 _Abused me, confused me_  
 _Suddenly naked I run through your garden_  
 _Right through the gates of the past and I'm finally free_

 _._

Maka ia mengangguk, mengiyakan, menunggu seseorang yang entah dimana keberadaannya. Mengatupkan kedua tangan diatas dada, melafalkan beribu-ribu doa agar terbangun dari segala mimpi buruk serta melihat dunia yang kata mereka begitu indah. Ditemani dengan berbagai campuran sari-sari alami memabukkan, membuatnya terlena dalam dunia fana. Hingga kembali bergerak membangun sebuah benteng ilusi tipis tanpa penyangga sedetik setelah ia membuka mata.

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

Selembut gula-gula kapas yang beraroma manis, berwarna cantik, merah muda, seperti Aurora.

"Terima kasih."

Luhan memeluk haru. Merengkuh tubuh berbadan itu kedalam pelukannya. Mengucapkan seribu kata-kata doa serta belaian lembut dipunggungnya. Menenangkan segala gundah dan mencoba menepis segala prasangka.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Katanya seraya melepas pelukan diantara mereka. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo menghela. "Kalian terlalu berlebihan menurutku." Senyumnya terukir bahagia.

Luhan menggeleng. "Kami tak bisa mencegah gadis luar biasa seperti Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo tertawa bahagia.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Alunan nada indah terus bersahut menyambut uluran lembut dari seorang Aurora. Menyilau dengan beribu warna. Memukau indah dengan berbagai cahaya.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol."

Seindah fatamorgana, selembut buaian sejuk nada-nada fana, seperti Aurora ia mengumbar sejuta aura-aura merah muda. Kyungsoo berpijak diatas sepatu kaca. Melebarkan sayap putihnya merengkuh kebahagian sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia menggunakan mahkota. Berdiri anggun seperti penguasa, gelak tawanya begitu membahana hingga menggetarkan surga. Kebahagiaan ini? Apakah hanya mimpi saja?

"Apa yang kau inginkan dalam doa-mu tadi?"

Jika berkata fatamorgana adalah nyata. Bagaimana dengan surga?

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Kyungsoo tertawa. Mengabaikan rajukan kesal yang Baekhyun tunjukkan padanya. Gadis itu— mengapa ia bisa berekspresi sesukanya?

"Karena kau ulang tahun hari ini. Maka ku maafkan." Jemari-jemari Baekhyun saling bertepuk, ia berteriak heboh, membawa warna baru dengan hiasan-hiasan berkilau biru. "Dan, makan-makaannn!" Begitu memukau.

Berada diujung kebahagiaan memang bukanlah hal mudah. Berpijak diatas sepatu kaca yang kian rentan akan pecahan membuat Kyungsoo terus menerus berpegang pada seutas benang merah yang masih terus melilit tubuhnya hingga kini. Kehidupan yang nyata. Aroma kepedihan yang nyata. Perasaan yang menyesakkan. Pahit.

 _Lullaby_ pengantar nada semakin tersebar magis diseluruh ruangan. Menyebarkan aroma semerbak yang menjijikkan. Angin memusuhinya. Bergotong royong membawa sebuah aroma menyedihkan. Berlomba-lomba menyekapnya erat sampai tak bisa bergerak satu jari saja. Maka secara perlahan pandangan Kyungsoo kian mengabur. Aroma ini, _aroma melati_.

"Kau ingin hadiah apa?"

Sekuat yang ia bisa, Kyungsoo meremas gaun yang ia kenakan. Berpegang erat hingga kusut tak terbentuk. Saraf-saraf Kyungsoo mengkerut. Saling mengikat dan membuatnya susah bernafas.

"Sebuah doa, mungkin." Kyungsoo tersengal. Diantara peluhnya yang kian mengucur, ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Apa?" Baekhyun melupakan kuenya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo tak mengerti. "Doa untuk apa?"

"Kematian."

Chanyeol tersedak, menyemburkan air yang ia sesap rasanya. Rasa buah-buahan manis berganti pahit dalam waktu yang singkat. Tanpa sadar ia memperat pegangannya pada gelas kristal, menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menajam.

"Kematian?" Baekhyun tergelak hebat. Bahunya terus berguncang tanpa henti. "Kau bercanda?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap, ia mengikuti alur Baekhyun untuk tertawa. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, membawa reaksi nyata untuk setiap sel-sel sarafnya. Mengelagak hebat hingga mendidih. Panas. Kyungsoo merasa basah. Bibirnya terbuka, merapalkan berbagai kata. Kata yang selalu sama.

"Kau pucat?"

"Eh—" Ia bergedik ngilu. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memundurkan langkah disaat jemari Luhan terulur padanya, menyebabkan ia kehilangan kendali secara sempurna. Gaya gravitasi menarik Kyungsoo begitu hebat. Reaksi singkat yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kyungsoo terhuyung, melepas pegangan pada benang merah. Dan disaat ia menutup mata—

 _Tidak. Saat itu Luhan tidak meraihnya. Luhan menggenggam udara. Tidak sempat meraih, tidak sempat menyentuh satu jari saja. Tidak sempat melakukannya._

—pintu terbuka.

"Kyungsoo!"

—kebahagiaan berubah menjadi kepanikan.

Sepatu kaca Kyungsoo pecah.

 _(Aku ingin mati -Kyungsoo)_

 _._

.

 _Pada akhirnya aku tahu, tempat yang ku kunjungi setiap hari bukanlah tempat ku kembali. Kau—bukan lagi tempatku kembali._ -Kyungsoo-

26 Juni 2015

.

.

 _Its hard to believe that it came to this_  
 _You paralysed my body with a poisoned kiss_  
 _For 40 days and nights I was chained to your bed_  
 _You thought that was the end of the story_

 _._

"Simpan suratnya baik-baik."

Dahi Kris berkerut, "Kenapa? Bukankah surat ini sama saja? Aku akan memberikannya pada Jongin." Lelaki berparas putih itu menghela pelan, "Maafkan aku. Jongin benar-benar tak bisa menggunakan ponselnya saat ini. Dunia menjadi gila karena skandal sinting itu."

"Aku tahu."

"Huh?"

"Berikan padanya setelah aku mati."

Seperti drama saja. Begitu monoton. Begitu klasik. Benarkah hal seperti ini terjadi dikehidupan nyata? Terkadang Kris tak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa jalinan hubungan yang telah dirajut bertahun-tahun bisa patah hanya karena kesalahpahaman seperti ini? Kehidupan seperti apa itu?

Kyungsoo tersenyum, namun perempuan itu menangis disaat yang sama. Bukan hal baru bagi Kris ketika Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyuman menyedihkan seperti itu. Kyungsoo melatihnya bertahun-tahun. Memoleskan sedemikian rupa, hingga ia fikir ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang sempurna. Berita baiknya, Kris begitu pandai menilai orang melalui satu gerakan jari ditangan saja. Maka tipuan seperti itu, tak berlaku baginya.

Ada begitu banyak cerita yang terangkum samar meski pada faktanya ia adalah nyata. Cerita yang sama sekali tak mengerti dasarnya atas apa, berakhir menyedihkan dengan ilusi yang mereka paksa kata sebagai tragedi. Kris membencinya. Membeci kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Berkata seenaknya. Tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi nantinya.

Kris membenci ia yang berlari seperti ini. Tergesa-gesa melewati berbagai lorong dengan seribu pintu berkelas mewah. Kakinya letih. Berlari dari kantor menuju kesini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Menahan detakan jantung yang menggila benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Desakan parah menekan udara memasuki paru-paru. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

Kris mendobrak pintu itu begitu saja. Membiarkan bunyi patah memekak suasana, menyebabkan Jongin terbangun serta menatap Kris kejam dan dingin. Bibirnya terbuka, mengumpat tajam, memakinya hina.

Kris terkekeh, menggerakkan paksa bibirnya yang membiru dan kelu. "Hei, sialan. Kau tahu? Kyungsoo mati." Ia membalas segala perkataan Jongin dengan tubuh bergetar serta kekurangan udara. Mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih dari berbagai hinaan, cacian, makian.

Kris pucat. "Apakah kau bahagia?"

Dan, ia terkekeh samar, lagi.

"Selamat. Kau berhasil membunuh bayi dan istrimu."

Dan Kris benci ketika ia... mempercayainya.

"Kini, bagaimana rasanya?"

Dulu, Jongin bercerita segalanya.

"Betapa hebatnya dirimu."

.

.

 _Tell me you love me_  
 _Come back and haunt me_  
 _And I rush to the start_

 _._

"Aku bahkan tak tahu mengenai siklus. Tak ada yang pernah mengatakannya padaku."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia tersenyum, "Aku juga tak begitu tahu dan—

"Tapi aku tahu tentang bagaimana jalan kehidupanku." Kyungsoo menyela, suara lembutnya menarik perhatian Chanyeol dengan utuh.

"Mungkin aku akan mati dalam waktu yang singkat."

Chanyeol menerawang jauh, dahinya berkerut. Tak mengerti akan awal pembicaraan mereka kini.

"Aku mempunyai permasalahan yang begitu pelik." Suara derasnya air hujan menjadi latar syahdu untuk bercerita. Senyuman Kyungsoo terukir indah, "Aku hamil."

Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat tak percaya. Bibirnya terbuka, ingin berkata namun tak kunjung mendapatkan suara.

"Usianya tiga bulan." Jemarinya menyentuh titik-titik permukaan dinding kaca. Dingin. "Aku bahagia. Tapi sayang, suamiku tak memiliki rasa yang sama."

Lipatan-lipatan samar tercipta didahinya. Ketidakmengertian alur cerita yang didengarnya menjadi penghambat akan kesadaraan yang kian menghilang. Chanyeol butuh penjelasan dengan kata-kata lebih singkat agar ia mengerti pembawaan alur mereka kini. Dengan mengabaikan ketukan keras didinding kaca akibat derasnya hujan, Chanyeol menajamkan pendengarannya ketika Kyungsoo membuka bibir hendak berbicara.

"Sebelumnya, aku telah diberi kepercayaan oleh Tuhan untuk menjaga dua kali darah yang tak berdosa. Hanya saja, mungkin aku begitu kotor hingga darah murni itu luruh dari rahimku. Aku pendosa."

Raut wajah Kyungsoo secara perlahan memudar. Sampai sampai Chanyeol tak yakin ia masih mempunyai kaki. Ia seperti melayang. Terombang-ambing diudara yang tak ia ketahui asal usulnya.

"Dan pendosa lainnya suamiku sendiri." Suara Kyungsoo merendah, nyaris menghilang diantara derasnya air hujan. "Kenyataan yang baru kuketahui akhir tahun yang lalu. Dia.." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "—mencampurkan obat peluruh rahim diminumanku."

Kyungsoo tertawa, dan Chanyeol semakin yakin bahwa ia kini tak bisa bernafas bebas. Tawa yang berisi kekosongan jiwa, Kyungsoo tak hidup. Perempuan itu mati. "Suamiku berbeda dari kebanyakan manusia lainnya. Aku tahu itu. Ia tak pernah menyukai jika aku mengandung. Dan kini aku mendapatkan darah murni, lagi. Tuhan begitu sayang padaku." Ia berbalik, "Dan bisakah kau tebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" Kyungsoo menjatuhkan air matanya. "Dia akan memaksaku meminum cairan itu. Meluruh paksa bayiku sendiri. Bisakah kau bayangkan rasanya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng tak terima. Ia menolak ingin membayangkan. Sesuatu yang besar mengganjal ditenggorokannya, menahan pasokan udara yang ia hirup, jantungnya bertalu-talu lebih cepat. Reaksi gila yang tak ingin ia rasakan.

"Sejak kutahu ia begitu.." Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya sendiri, menarik udara lalu tersenyum seolah ia baik-baik saja. "Aku akan memilih hidup bersama bayiku disurga."

Chanyeol terengah. Terlalu terkejut mendengar cakap yang Kyungsoo bicarakan. Ia mengenggam dadanya, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berjolak semakin cepat.

"Heii.." Kyungsoo terkekeh. "—katanya Sehun berbicara padamu?"

Chanyeol berkerut, perlahan raut wajah Kyungsoo kembali. Wajah cantiknya bersinar indah meski Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa masih saja noda hitam melekat dimatanya.

"Sehun tak pernah berbicara seperti itu pada orang lain. Karenanya aku berterima kasih." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Kau pendengar yang baik." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada jendela, kembali menyentuh titik-titik air itu. "Jika Sehun mempercayaimu, berarti aku juga. Nanti sampaikan padanya aku sangat menyayanginya dan— " Kyungsoo berbisik, "terimakasih atas cintanya."

Siklus selanjutnya? Apakah benar nyata? Harum selanjutnya? Apakah harus tercampur bersama aroma menyakitkan kepala? Mengapa masih saja banyak kenyataan yang tak ia mengerti dengan baik? Mengapa ia harus berada diposisi seperti ini? Mengapa.. Kyungsoo menjalani kehidupan seperti ini?

Saat itu, saat Kyungsoo bercerita tentang kehidupan yang selalu ia fikir sebagai olok-olokkan belaka. Saat itu terjadi, Chanyeol merasa dihadapkan pada situasi yang tak mengenakkan. Tersekap debu dan ia tak bisa bernafas. Namun, mengapa sesudahnya Kyungsoo selalu bisa terbang bebas?

"Kau baik?"

Sebuah cerita yang tak menyenangkan pada akhirnya akan selalu ada. Terus menggali sebuah ilusi meski tahu tak akan ada arti. Jika tahu begini jalan cerita yang saat itu masih tersamar abu, mungkin lebih baik Chanyeol berperan seolah ia tak tahu menahu.

"Kau baik?"

Akan tetapi, ada satu pertanyaan yang terus menghantui, _'Haruskah ia berlaku seperti kurcaci disaat ia pemegang utama sebuah kunci?'_

"Heii," Chanyeol menyentuh pundaknya. Beku. Sangat beku layaknya batu. "..Sehun bernafaslah." Ucapnya mengingatkan.

Lorong-lorong rumah sakit memang selalu membawa aroma yang tak baik. Hening dan kesunyian berperan hebat dalam menekan emosi. Mempermainkan kenyataan, berlaku kejam seperti pengadilan, memvonis sesuatu tanpa menenggang suatu rujukan. Nantinya, akan tiba masa dimana pertemuan beriringan sama dengan kepergiaan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa ia tak pernah membayangkan suaranya akan bergetar seperti ini. "Hun— " Bisiknya mencoba memanggil. "..aku akan mengurus semuanya."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Jemari-jemari Sehun saling bertautan erat. Tubuhnya mulai menunjukkan reaksi sebuah ketakutan. "Sampai saat ini aku tak mengerti, apa yang salah pada dirinya? Apa yang ada difikirannya? Apa yang menyebabkan ia melakukan hal gila seperti itu?"

Puing-puing reruntuhan akan menyebabkan beberapa orang terluka. Akhir yang seperti ini, telah terbayang sejak lama olehnya. Sehun memang tak akan menerima. Lelaki itu masih saja berperan kecil terhadap besarnya dunia.

"Mimpi apa yang aku alami semalam? Aku tak mengingat apapun." Ia mendesah. "Kyungsoo sialan. Dia membuatku ketakutan seperti gadis perawan saja." Tawanya terurai.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, lengannya terulur kembali mengusap bahu Sehun pelan. Ia berbisik, mengeluarkan kata-kata penenang berharap hal tersebut berlaku nyata padanya. Hanya saja, mungkin Sehun yang terlalu berjalan penuh semangat diatas kaca yang Kyungsoo tinggalkan hingga ia menganggap Chanyeol tak ada.

"Huh, aku pulang saja. Aku ingin sarapan." Katanya. "Kyungsoo akan marah jika aku melewati waktu sarapanku." Sehun mencoba berdiri, ditatapnya Chanyeol sejenak. "Kau jangan memberitahunya. Nanti, dia marah." Ancamnya penuh getaran suara yang hebat.

Raut wajah Sehun berubah pias sedetik setelah ia bergerak satu langkah saja, tawanya menghilang berganti jejak ketakutan yang semakin tertera jelas ketika ia terjatuh dipijakannya sendiri. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, ia terjatuh tepat dikaki Chanyeol. Jemarinya menggapai tangan Chanyeol sebagai penopang disaat ia berdiri. Sehun mencoba, terus melakukan pergerakan hingga ia menyerah lelah. Tubuhnya menolak berkerja. Perlahan ia mendongak, bibirnya membuka mengucapkan kalimat akan ketidakmengertiaannya, mengatakan kepolosannya akan keadaan Kyungsoo yang menipu, terus menerus berbicara kalimat yang sama. Sehun, meminta pertolongan.

Jika harus tenggelam, mengapa tidak sekalian saja menyeburkan diri secara sukarela? Jika tidak bisa berenang, mengapa tidak sekalian saja melompat bebas dari tebing yang curam akan kedalaman? Jika menginginkan kematian, mengapa tidak sekalian saja menikam Sehun menggunakan benda tajam? Mengapa harus berpura-pura?

Sehun mencoba bernafas. Jemari-jemarinya masih menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan begitu kuatnya sampai-sampai Chanyeol bisa merasakan tulangnya berbunyi keras. Ia berekspresi sama seperti yang Chanyeol bayangkan, lelaki itu mengeluarkan ketakutan yang selama ini ia pendam. Sehun berlaku seolah ia anak kecil tersesat dijalanan.

"Dia hamil. Bayinya sangat cantik, dua hari yang lalu dia bercerita." Sehun tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri, bibirnya mengeluarkan suara terbata-bata. "Saat itu dia bahagia. Aku bersumpah aku melihatnya seolah ia bisa merangkul seluruh kebahagian surga. Aku bersumpah dan aku tak berbohong."

Sehun memang tak bisa dipaksa melihat kesakitan yang nyata, Chanyeol tahu itu. "Dia menyayangimu." Balasnya berucap pelan.

Sontak Sehun menggeleng, menolak perkataan yang Chanyeol ucapkan. "Dia overdosis." Bisiknya menatap Chanyeol penuh luka. "Overdosis. Overdodis. Dia overdosis!" Sehun meracau tak jelas, tubuhnya meringkuk dibawah kaki Chanyeol.

"Apa aku salah mendengar?" Sehun semakin bergetar hebat. "Aku tak tahu, Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan aku tak tahu apa-apa. Aku bersumpah aku tak tahu apa-apa!"

"Dia menyayangimu."

"DIA TAK MENYAYANGIKU!" Sehun nyaris menumpahkan air matanya. Tatapannya nyalang menatap Chanyeol dengan mata memerah. "Pembohong itu, mungkin dia lebih pantas mati dengan cara yang menggenaskan. Biarkan saja dia membusuk."

"Sehun, aku mendengar ceritanya. Dia menyayangimu." Chanyeol berkata pelan, membalas luka tatapan nyalang yang Sehun berikan. "Jangan seperti ini. Kyungsoo tak akan menyukainya."

"Jika dia menyayangiku— " Sehun menggeram, "Dia tak akan memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dan meninggalkan aku sendiri seperti ini."

"Dia hanya tak bisa berfikir—

"Tiga bulan lalu." Sehun menyela cepat. "Jika aku tahu arti obat yang aku temukan saat itu adalah pil-pil yang akan membunuhnya mungkin aku akan membuang tanpa bertanya. Saat itu harusnya aku tahu. Bagaimana bisa— " Perlahan ia kehilangan kendali akan dirinya. Sehun mulai menangis, "Chanyeol, selamatkan dia. Harusnya dia membawaku."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, menggigit bibir dalamnya seraya berfikir apa yang akan dijelaskannya nanti pada Sehun saat ia tahu alasan Kyungsoo melakukan semua itu. Meminum pil-pil mematikan demi menghindar dari amarah Jongin? Sehun bukan orang yang mudah menerima sesuatu.

"Kau berjanji bahwa dia akan selalu ada untukku."

Chanyeol mengingatnya.

"Kau berjanji seperti itu. Jadi, bawa dia ke hadapanku."

Tapi, bagaimana mungkin?

"Dia menyayangiku, 'kan?"

Janji itu— bisakah Chanyeol menganggapnya seperti angin lalu? "Ya."

"Bisakah kau membawanya? Bawa ke hadapanku. Dia harus mengatakannya sendiri. Dia harus—

"Sehun— " Chanyeol memancarkan penyesalan teramat dalam. Ia memandang Sehun, sesal. "Kyungsoo mati."

Padahal saat ini Chanyeol belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol belum mengutarakan sebab penyebabnya. Chanyeol belum berkata hal-hal yang tak akan pernah Sehun terima, nantinya. Chanyeol belum menjawab semua tanda tanya. Belum. Dan mungkin tak akan pernah.

Chanyeol mencoba menulikan pendengarannya dari teriakan Sehun yang semakin memekakkan telinga. Lelaki itu meraung hebat layaknya singa tertembak dibagian dada. Bertingkah seperti hewan diambang kematian. Racauan Sehun kian tak terkendali. Terisak-isak ia menangis. Chanyeol menatap kearah yang berbeda, menolak bertemu pandang dengan Sehun yang meringkuk dikakinya. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo meninggalkan Sehun seperti ini?

Diiujung lorong Luhan tiba bersama Baekhyun disisinya. Dan, ketika isak tangis Sehun berpadu satu dengan teriakan histeris Baekhyun, tanpa sadar Chanyeol ikut mengeluarkan sesak yang sama.

Pagi itu, membuat Chanyeol berfikir untuk pertama kalinya, _'Mengapa ia bersikap tak tahu apa-apa disaat Kyungsoo meregang nyawa?'_ Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa mencegah. Seharusnya seperti itu. Seharusnya.

Dalam diam, ia menangis.

.

 _._  
 _There's a world without you_  
 _I see the light_  
 _Living in a world without you_  
 _There is hope to guide me_  
 _I will survive_  
 _Living in a world without you_

 _._

 _._

 _Sayang,_

 _Apa yang kau ketahui tentang kebahagian? Apa yang kau ketahui tentang kehidupan? Apa kau percaya surga? Apa kau percaya neraka? Apa kau percaya alam kekal setelah dunia? Apa kau percaya hal-hal yang orang percayai?_

 _Kita tak pernah bertemu. Aku tahu. Kita nyaris tak mempunyai waktu bersama. Jika pun ada, itu belum seberapa untuk mengganti rasa rinduku. Kau bahkan tak pernah menginjakkan kaki diapartement kita. Karnanya, aku menyesalkan sikap Sehun dua hari lalu. Dia memang begitu, adikku. Permasalahan kita begitu pelik, tidakkah kau menyadarinya?_

 _Sempat terlintas dibenakku, jika ingin berakhir, katakan saja. Aku tak mengapa. Kau menggantungku, lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku seperti seekor angsa yang menggelepar karena kehabisan udara. Aku seperti itu. Aku diambang kematianku. Aku hampir kehilangan kesadaranku sendiri._

 _Namun, pada akhirnya itu pun tak bisa kuucapkan. Kau tak begitu. Kau tak akan melepasku semudah itu. Kau tak akan membiarkanku sendiri tanpamu. Akan aneh jadinya jika kau benar-benar melepasku dari kukunganmu. Jadi, aku tak menyalahkanmu. Aku tak menuduhmu. Gosip itu, gosip murahan bukan? Kau tak akan mungkin terjerumus masuk dalam lubang kotor menjijikkan. Aku mempercayaimu. Kau mencintaiku. Aku mempercayainya. Namun, sayang, jika boleh bertanya. Selama enam tahun pernikahan kita, Mengapa kau tak pernah memakai cincin pernikahan kita? Jangan menyembunyikanku lagi dari dunia. Aku mencintaimu, namunku lelah. Kata-kataku menyedihkan, bukan?_

 _Akhir kehidupanku bukan Tuhan yang menentukan, namun dirimu. Seluruh hidupku bergantung padamu. Nyawaku. Nafasku. Detakan jantungku. Segalanya, milikkmu. Dan, ketika hormon-hormonku kian berkembang. Emosiku kian menjulang. Aku percaya cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahuinya. Lalu, mengucapkan kata-kata nista itu seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya._

 _Disaat aku mempercayaimu. Maka percayalah, aku sangat mempercayaimu sampai ke relung hatiku yang terdalam. Dan, ketika kau mengetahui perkembangan hormonku begitu meningkat, aku pun percaya kau akan membunuh bayiku sesudahnya. Aku percaya. Karena kau, memang begitu._

 _Jangan lupa memakai cincin pernikahan kita. Tanpa kau memakainya, tak akan ada apapun yang mengikat. Seharusnya, kau tahu hal-hal dasar seperti itu._

 _Sayang,_

 _Selamat hari pernikahan kita. Dari seseorang yang selalu mengagumimu,_

 _Istrimu,_  
Kim Kyungsoo,

.

 _._

 _Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_  
 _You don't know how lovely you are_  
 _I had to find you_  
 _Tell you I need you_  
 _Tell you I set you apart_

 _._

 _'Jangan pernah menyentuhnya.'_

Orang bilang darahnya akan berhenti mengalir. Orang bilang pembuluh darahnya akan meledak. Orang bilang jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak. Orang bilang jika engkau benar menyentuhnya maka ia mati.

Dan, dengarkan kata orang, karena jika mendengar kata logika maka semuanya akan gila.

Kenyataannya Jongin lebih memilih untuk berfikir. Ia berdiri tegak diperbatasan merah daripada duduk nyaman dilingkaran putih. Ada sebuah penjara menjulang tinggi dengan ujung runcing berduri. Bercak-bercak merah berbekas jelas disepanjang badan tombak. Berbau menyengat bercampur amis nanah. Begitu parahnya hingga belatung merayap disekitar badan tombak lalu menggerayanginya seperti sekelompok lebah membangun rumah.

Jongin mematikan api rokok dan menghidupkan sebatang baru lainnya. Ia menyesap nikotin itu seraya menerawang jauh menembus asap mengepul yang ia hembuskan. Rintik-rintik hujan terdengar nyaring memekak telinga. Bagai berdiri didepan peperangan yang terjadi didepan mata. Begitu keras menyakiti indera pendengar.

Asap-asap yang ia hembuskan membentuk bayangan abstrak akan sebuah kehidupan. Menampakkan dirinya yang tengah berdiri dikukungan penjara dan menangis menyedihkan seperti seseorang kehilangan nyawa. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya meraih badan-badan tombak, berusaha menggenggam erat lalu menghancurkan diwaktu singkat yang ia punya. Dan, disaat ia mencoba disaat itu pula pandangaannya mengabur. Bau amis semakin menghantam indera penciumannya. Mengukungnya dalam kegelapan dan mengikatnya bagai seonggok daging tak berdaya.

Jongin menatap nanar tangannya yang penuh akan darah. Berwarna merah hingga mengeluarkan nanah. Disela ruas-ruas jarinya terus mengeluarkan darah panas dan menggelegak. Ia merasakan tubuhnya mendidih, nadinya berdenyut cepat mengantar darah dalam jumlah besar akibat pompaan jantungnya yang tak terkendali.

Karena ia begitu merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jongin basah akan darah.

"Jongin!"

Jongin mematikan api rokok yang ia hisap. Menghancurkan nikotin itu menggunakan jemarinya dan berbalik menatap Kris, "Jangan memanggilku begitu."

Karena nanti ia terluka.

"Aku adalah seseorang yang akan hidup tanpa nama."

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya, mengacuhkan perkataan yang tak ingin ia pahami. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekat, mengambil benda tajam yang sejak tadi Jongin genggam ditangan bebasnya tanpa memegang rokok. "Dasar gila." Bisiknya menatap aliran darah yang tak berhenti mengalir dari sela-sela jari telapak kiri tangan lelaki itu.

Jongin bergerak mundur, menolak bersentuhan langsung dengan jemari Kris. Terhuyung-huyung ia melangkah mendekati jendela, merasakan sensasi hujan yang mengenai tubuhnya. Seharusnya dingin, hanya saja Jongin seperti mati rasa hingga sensasi dingin itu terhapus dari dirinya.

"Jongin."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu." Sanggahnya.

Kris menghela, "Faktanya ia tak meminum minuman peluruh rahim itu. Kyungsoo overdosis setelah meminum empat butir obat tidur dengan dosisi tinggi."

Bibir pucat itu tergelak parau, "Aku bahkan terlalu mencintainya."

"Sebentar lagi pemakaman akan dilaksanakan." Kris berujar lelah. "Berhentilah menyalahi dirimu sendiri."

"Kim Jongin.., Jongin, Taemin, Kai" Suaranya melemah. "Dengan kondisi seperti ini— " Perlahan ia tersenyum, "Aku.. yang mana?"

Ini adalah sebuah kehidupan yang nyata.

"Ini bukan kisah Romeo dan Juliet yang berakhir mati bersama, bukan?" Jongin terkekeh serak. Perlahan ia menangkap bayang-bayang abstrak yang tak nyata. Padangannya mengabur, "Hentikan drama ini." Bisiknya. "Katakan pada sutradara untuk menghentikan pengambilan gambarnya. Katakan pada penulis naskah untuk mengganti alurnya. Katakan pada perias wajah untuk mengubah merah menjadi warna cerah. Katakan kepada mereka."

"Jongin— "

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!" Jongin menaikkan suaranya, mata buramnya menatap Kris tajam. "Kau bukan seseorang yang pantas untuk berucap seperti itu."

Ia mempunyai dua jiwa yang berbeda. Hidup didalam sosok yang sama akan tetapi mengikuti alur cerita yang berbeda. Kakinya melangkah bersama, namun ketika dipersimpangan ia membagi rata seluruh tubuhnya karena tak tahu harus kemana.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari anak haram seperti dia? Apa yang kau harapkan dari seonggok daging hina yang dibuang keluarga seperti dia? Apa? APA?!" Sosok lainnya keluar marah. Lama terpendam hingga mengakibatkan matanya berubah semerah darah. "Perempuan itu begitu naif. Ia begitu naif mempercayai seluruh perkataan anak haram yang tak ada harganya lalu terperangkap didalam kehidupan neraka seperti ini!"

Selama ia hidup, ia tak tak pernah menghirup udara. Pada nyatanya ia tak pernah ada, namun ketika ia berjalan diarah yang berbeda, seberkas cahaya memanggilnya. Menariknya dari kedinginan. Menyelemutinya dengan kehangatan. Memberinya kenyamanan dengan sebuah nama, _'Aku Kyungsoo.'_

"Ironisnya lagi aku yang terjerat oleh wajah lusuhnya. Aku yang terperangkap didalam jaring laba-laba dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku yang salah. Aku! Aku anak haram itu! Aku neraka itu! AKU NERAKA!" Ia berlari menjauhi kenyataan, menerobos paksa mengantar nyawa menghampiri batas kehidupan. "Dan lucunya ia begitu menjijikkan percaya dengan hal-hal yang aku lakukan. Dia sudah gila mengatakan aku surga padahal dia tahu dia tak bahagia. Dia sudah gila mengatakan aku Jongin padahal dia tahu aku neraka."

Hal-hal yang tak ingin dipercayai adalah hal-hal yang telah terjadi dan tak bisa diubah kembali. Jongin tahu itu. Ia memahaminya. Hanya saja ia begitu takut untuk melihat kenyataan yang tengah ia jalani. Takut setengah mati hingga rasanya begitu sesak seperti bertemu malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Jangan seperti ini."

"Aku membunuhnya." Bibir Jongin bergetar. "Kris, aku membunuhnya. Padahal aku mencintainya tapi aku membunuhnya. Kris, bagaimana ini?"

"Aku bilang jangan seperti ini." Lengan Kris terulur membantu Jongin berdiri. Jas hitamnya basah terkena sapuan hujan yang dibawa angin. "Kyungsoo tak akan menyukainya."

"Rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit. Kris, rasanya sangat sakit."

Kris membeku. Jemarinya memegang dagu Jongin yang mendingin karena cuaca. Penghangat ruangan mati dan jendela terbuka lebar memperarah keadaan. Sejenak Kris mengedip kaku mengendalikan emosi. "Kau kritis. " Bisiknya. Jongin dingin. Sangat dingin dan beku. Beku yang hampir menyerupai batu. Wajahnya kehilangan cahaya dan tak berwarna. Ia pucat, seperti kapas. "Padahal penyakit _pneumonia_ mu sudah kronis."

Jangan memanggil namanya nanti ia terluka. Kyungsoo tahu, karena Kris yang memberi teori. Jangan mengganggu amarahnya nanti ia akan mati. Kyungsoo tahu, karena Kris mengajari. Kris bagai sebuah buku lengkap untuk untuk mempelajari Jongin. Seperti ringkasan-ringkasan padat untuk memahaminya. Segala sesuatunya telah terangkum jelas. Namun, sayangnya Kyungsoo tak mengikuti. Ia begitu terlena dan menunjuk dunia kepada Jongin. tanpa tahu apa akibatnya. Padahal saat itu, Kris sudah melarangnya.

"Lama tak bertemu ya, _adik_."

Dan Jongin pun menghilang.

.

.

 ** _Epilog_**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia menoleh.

"Menjauhlah dari sana. Air pantai akan sedingin es."

Pelataran senja yang cantik selalu membawa Kyungsoo ketempat yang sama. Melihat fenomena indah tenggelamnya sang cahaya surya tak pernah membuatnya bosan ataupun lelah harus mengulang hal yang sama. Semburat warna jingga yang begitu memposana mampu menjeratnya dalam lingkup permainan dunia. Dengan mendengar merdunya suara angin, Kyungsoo akan bertahan menunggu hingga gelap tiba.

Rambutnya tergerai indah, berterbangan menyerupai ilalang dikarenakan hembusan angin yang sangat kencang. Hari ini berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya. Perkiraan cuaca berubah drastis menghilangkan aroma manis dari sang senja. Badai akan tiba.

"Aku bilang air pantainya akan sedingin es." Kyungsoo mengulang kalimat yang sama, namun lelaki itu tak kunjung memberi balasan. Ia hanya terdiam dibibir pantai tanpa melakukan apapun.

Kyungsoo menghela. Ia menyampirkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga dan berjalan menghampiri lelaki itu. "Kau nanti bisa sakit karena kedinginan."

Mereka hanya berjarak tiga langkah.

"Bagaimana caranya membunuh tanpa rasa sakit?"

Pantai sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan selain rumah-rumah kosong yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya karena mencari tempat aman dari badai.

"Apa membiarkan dirimu tenggelam adalah sebuah pilihan?"

"Kehidupan adalah sebuah pilihan yang baik diantara semua pilihan." Kyungsoo tersenyum, kaku. Tanggannya menggepal ketakutan. "Jangan mempersulit dirimu sendiri." Ia nyaris melupakan bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas.

"Aku harus membuat seseorang mati agar aku bisa hidup." Ia berkata seolah perkataannya bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Sorotan matanya menghantam Kyungsoo telak, menghujamnya tepat dimana detakan jantung Kyungsoo berada.

Kyungsoo gemetar. Hembusan kuat angin pantai memperparah kondisi tubuhnya. Jemari kakinya mencengkram erat pasir pantai, menolak untuk terjatuh. "Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?" Suara Kyungsoo terkekeh mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ada. Aku."

Kyungsoo memejamkan erat matanya disaat lelaki itu cepat membalas. Tak pernah terbayang olehnya untuk menemui lelaki pucat itu dipantai yang selalu membuatnya terpesona. Ia hanya bermaksud berjalan sejenak dipantai sebelum menjauhkan diri dari sana. Sehun sudah menunggu ditempat yang aman, Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya kesana. Ia berfikir akan mudah berjalan beberapa langkah saja, akan tetapi fikirannya terlalu polos terhadap manusia dan dunia.

"Aku Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo membuka mata dan tersenyum menatapnya. Ia membuka jaket lusuh yang sejak tadi melekat ditubuhnya, mengulurkannya pada lelaki itu. "Kau harus mengingat namaku untuk mengembalikannya lain waktu."

Lagi, apa yang ia lakukan selalu berujung keacuhan. Kyungsoo menggigil. Hembusan kuat dari angin pantai begitu menggigiti kulitnya. Kyungsoo tak kuat jika harus berlama seperti ini. Badai akan segera tiba, dan mengingat Sehun, ia tak yakin bahwa adiknya itu akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku harus pergi, ini pakailah—" Lantas kedua mata Kyungsoo terbelalak lebar. Matanya membulat besar seperti ingin keluar dan terjatuh disekitar pasir-pasir pantai. Kyungsoo tercekat. Ia menarik cepat jemarinya yang ingin meraih lengan lelaki itu. Hanya sentuhan satu jari saja Kyungsoo seperti bersentuhan langsung dikubangan es. "Ka-kau baik?"

Bagaimana ada manusia yang sedingin itu? Bagaimana bisa? Dinginnya tubuh Kyungsoo tak sebanding dengan tubuh lelaki itu. Lelaki itu dingin. Sangat dingin. Ia seperti tercipta dari kristal-kristal es. Begitu dinginnya sampai-sampai Kyungsoo tak kuat walau hanya menyentuhnya satu jari saja. "Kau baik?" Mata Kyungsoo berpendar kekhawatiran.

"Kim Taemin.." Lelaki itu menjawab sesuatu yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo pusing. "Dengan kondisi seperti ini..." Kyungsoo mengerang mendapati mata kuyu seperti itu. "Menurutmu aku— siapa?"

Bibir Kyungsoo berdecak. Jantungnya bertalu-talu ketakutan akan kondisi lelaki itu. Beribu pertanyaan menyapanya telak. Bagaimana dan bagaimana. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Lelaki ini aneh. Sungguh sangat aneh.

"Menurutmu, aku siapa?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Ia bergerak cepat menyampirkan jaket lusuh yang ia miliki dibahu lelaki itu. Perlahan Kyungsoo menuntunnya menjauhi bibir pantai. Hati Kyungsoo menjerit kedinginan ketika bersentuhan langsung dengan bahunya, meski telah berlapis jaket lusuh, itu pun tak membantu sama sekali.

"Aku siapa?"

Ia bertanya seolah ia memang benar tak punya nama. Kyungsoo bingung. Lelaki itu terus meracau tentang sesuatu yang Kyungsoo tak ketahui. Memangnya apa yang ia ingin jawab?

"Aku siapa?"

Siapa. Siapa.

Dia berucap namanya tadi. Nama siapa?

Siapa?

"Kau.. Jongin 'kan?"

Tepat ketika nama itu mengalir lembut dari bibirnya, tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui sosok lainnya terbunuh mengenaskan.

Dia. Kim Taemin.

.

.

 _Dan dimasa depan, jika aku terlahir kembali. Aku akan tetap memberimu sebuah mawar merah sebagai tanda cinta yang tiada matinya, dengan duri yang kuhancurkan menjadi serpihan kebahagiaan bukan kesedihan._ -Kyungsoo-

.

.

 **Red Rose -End-**

 **.**

 _There are some questions since beginning that make you feel "what is going on?", so now lemme make clear all of your questions._

 _ **Jongin cinta Kyungsoo?**_  
 _Iya, Jongin bener-bener cinta Kyungsoo._

 _ **Jongin selingkuh?**_  
 _Aku kaget banyak yang berfikiran seperti itu. Tapi, gak kok. Jongin memang murni kerja dan gak selingkuh._

 _ **Skandal Jongin mempunyai perempuan lain?**_  
 _Dunia artis kan memang seperti itu. Banyak aja skandal gak jelas._

 _ **Kenapa Jongin ngebawa Jjanggu?**_  
 _Beberapa udah ada yang nebak, dan lebih jelasnya Jongin minta Kyungsoo untuk jagain Jjanggu selain untuk nemenin Kyungsoo agar gak kesepian, tujuan utamanya agar Kyungsoo bisa melupakan keinginan untuk memiliki seorang anak dan Jongin menggantikan keinginannya itu dengan seekor 'hewan'._

 _ **Jongin berkepribadian ganda?**_  
 _Ya._

 _ **Kim Taemin itu siapa?**_  
 _Sebenarnya di cerita ini gak pernah ada 'Jongin'. Nama Jongin hanya ucapan asal Kyungsoo hingga Taemin mengubah sebagian dirinya menjadi 'Jongin'. Di chapter pertama aku sudah memberi hint dengan kalimat, "Dia hidup didua sisi yang berbeda"_

 _ **Kenapa?**_  
 _Karena demi Kyungsoo. Sejak dia bertemu Kyungsoo dipantai, sejak itu juga Taemin mengubah seluruh jalan hidupnya untuk bernafas dengan nama 'Jongin'. Memulai hidup baru dengan nama Jongin dan menjadi artis dengan nama panggung Kai._

 _ **Ada kata-kata Kyungsoo, "ia ingin hidup lebih lama"**_  
 _Sebenarnya itu rujukan untuk Jongin. Dia ingin hidup damai dengan anak yang ia kandung. Kyungsoo gak ingin mati, tapi karena tekanan yang selalu diberi Jongin membuatnya berfikir 'mungkin mati lebih baik daripada ini'._

 _ **Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin?**_  
 _Ya. Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin. Selama mereka hidup bersama, Kyungsoo melakukan apapun demi Jongin. Bahkan ia sangat mencintai Jongin sampai-sampai rasa cintanya ada pada tahap dimana ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena rasa cintanya itu._

 ** _Kenapa alurnya sangat lambat dan begitu complication?_**  
 _Aku ingin para pembaca mengerti satu per satu bagian personal sebelum sampai diakhir cerita._

 _ **Kenapa Kaisoo-nya sedikit padahal ini adalah fanfiction Kaisoo?**_  
 _Mungkin kalian belum mendapatkan apa yang aku coba perlihatkan kepada kalian tentang cerita ini. Disetiap chapter aku selalu menulis tanggal dan bulannya. Secara singkat aku ingin kalian berfikir bahwa cerita yang terjadi adalah perjalanan cerita yang memakan waktu lama dan 'memang begitulah kehidupan Kyungsoo selama ini,_ tanpa Jongin'

 _ **Dan ada dua catatan khusus untuk chapter ini:**_  
 _1\. Kris itu hyungnya Jongin. Ingat dichapter pertama ada percakapan kecil? Nah, bener. Kris seorang psikolog. Tapi karena Kris tahu Jongin punya kepribadian ganda, dia berhenti menjadi psikolog dan selalu ada disamping Jongin untuk memantau kehidupan Jongin didunia luar._

 _2\. Percakapan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo itu ada dichapter lima. Ingat pembahasan mereka tentang siklus? Kalian ngerasa gak ada bagian yang terpotong? Nah, ini bagiannya. Coba baca ulang chapter lima (hanya bagian Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang membahas siklus). Dan sambungkan ke chapter ini._

 _Are they enough?_  
 _Is there any question more than this?_

 _Ceritanya singkat, gak banyak chapter karena aku agak ragu kalo panjangin chapternya. Bisa-bisa kalian pada sibuk mikir yang aneh-aneh ntar. Dan aku mengubahnya menjadi singkat sesingkatnya. Cerita ini udah pernah aku publish di couple favorite aku, jadi kalo ada para pembaca yang ngerasa sama ya memang sama karena aku hanya mengubah nama couplenya aja._

 _Dan, bahasa yang aku gunakan berat, ya memang begitu cara penulisan aku dicerita ini. Aku kuliah dijurusan sastra, jadi aku lebih suka menulis makna tersirat daripada tersurat. Dan, maafkan aku kalau mungkin cerita ini diluar ekspektasi kalian._

 _And, i give my bighug for you who leave the reviews, for favorites and for follow this fanfiction. Thankyou guys._

 _Last, mind to review?_

 _Love ya,_

 _A fanfiction by Me,_

 _Lady Wu_


End file.
